Scales, Fur, and Skin
by Hadronix
Summary: Sequel to 'Corrin, of the Wolfskin'. A collection of chapters with only one viewpoint each. Various topics and plots will be covered. Dueling, family matters, birthing, and shenanigans.
1. The Fated Duel Between Man and Wolfskin

**A/N:** Hello all, and welcome to a collection of side stories that all occur after 'Corrin, of the Wolfskin'. As stated in the final chapter's A/N for it… these will be single-PoV.

Oh, also any reviews on the last chapter for the aforementioned fic are being replied to here.

While the nickname/Draconic name lists are here, they won't always apply. They are simply there just in case.

Lastly, I will be trying to keep these chapters in chronological order, but… there's no guarantee.

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaton = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Consort:** Welcome to another one! ;)

Yis, all of the major strife and hardships are over, and now the biggest problems will probably arise as "What's for dinner?", heh. There'll be more character development here, too.

Very few negative events in the end, too… all we really have is the loss of Ka-da and Subaki's Pegasus. We'll also have a new monarch, probably Leo, so Nohr is in great hands. Azura's house will have more prominence, and there's going to be some positive changes coming up!

* * *

**Guest ('Corrin, of the Wolfskin' Ch. 78, 10/22/19 11:07 PM EST):** Yep, that's correct, uh… here's the really brief version of my FE beginnings: Fan of Super Smash Bros, and while I enjoyed Roy and Ike in their respective debuts, neither really clicked. Smash4 dropped and my eye was caught by the character with the ability to shapeshift into a dragon. I was literally sold from that alone. Looked up this 'Corrin', went to Gamestop the following day, bought Birthright, then got Conquest and Revelations… and the DLC. I delved into Awakening after, but Fates is my introduction into FE.

*looks up Laguz* Oh, it's a Beastrace… pfft. Of course I would like them! *notices that Lethe is part of this game* Oh, oh, ohhhhh… Uh, yeah. Already knew about… her. Er, through Fire Emblem Heroes, of course, and nothing among the likes of *censored*.

*shrug* I've yet to encounter a 'perfectly' written game, and I doubt I ever will. Everyone has their own expectations. I'll get those two games a look later on.

* * *

**Guest ('Corrin, of the Wolfskin' Ch. 78, 10/22/19 11:27 PM EST):** As a human, I can understand that point… but Dadaan isn't human and Lupus was raised with Wolfskin. Being in heat was constantly pressing on her to find and get bred, those wyverns were the only choice available. If she went into that next arena fight while in heat, she would've very much died. Dadaan will understand that… Seta, on the other hand, would get more hurt from this.

So… no, it isn't bothering Dadaan that much. Besides, he hasn't even truly claimed her by that point. The only one to have had sexual relations with Lupus by then was Seta.

Lupus? Nah, if she were pregnant, I'd written her as a dragon from that point on. First male is whichever wyvern was lucky enough to get her first.

* * *

**Namu Rosutoai:** Hinoka's addicted to Keaty's… 'wolf'. I guess you can say he drives her… howling mad. Frothing with lust. Itching without bitching. Erm, anyway…

Ah, thank you for that list. I'll keep this in mind… as well as keep a copy on the side.

Enjoy!

* * *

High Prince Ryoma went through his pre-training stretches, well… that isn't entirely correct. He isn't stretching to train. He's stretching to get the long-awaited third 'spar' with Keaton. And by spar, they mean an actual duel this time. Unarmed, no shifting, and going until the other can't get back up. To be honest, Ryoma has been itching for this all-out match. Now, as for spectators?

Of course Ryoma's retainers are here, though Kagero is opting to stand near a wall. While she isn't sporting a bump just yet, it's clear that she got lucky with her **one** unprotected time with Kaden.

Obviously Hinoka and Selkie are here, both supporting Keaton, as is Velouria and Dadaan. Lupus seems… conflicted on who to cheer on, but at least she's relaxed and in Dadaan's arms, with Setsuna next to her.

Sakura is with Leo, who is in Nohr, as are their retainers. Takumi simply chose not to come.

Though, out of all of this, two things stand out… one is Hinoka's gradual shift to being not as… clothed. To be fair, she's living with Keaton and Selkie, who are both beastfolk and are residing in a den far away from any other humans. The second is, well… how Velouria is staring him down. It's less of intimidation and more observant, with a small tail wag.

Ryoma hasn't forgotten about Keaton's 'offer' to have Velouria as a mate. And perhaps it's due to his time spent with the more wild-'Corrin' and the beastfolk, he's found a beauty within those like Velouria.

Keaton raises an eyebrow, then smirks, catching him in the middle of a stare with Velouria. "So…?" His tail is wagging.

"I meant what I said before." He replies. "Only if she wants to."

Keaton chuckles, "Put on a good show, and she'll be presenting herself in a short amount of time."

A slight flush forms, "Keaton…"

"Yeah, ready when you are." He shrugs and lowers his stance.

Ryoma nods, "Ready!" He takes his own stance.

Unlike the previous two times, the duel started the second both were ready. Keaton and Ryoma charge at each other. Ryoma goes for an aggressive wide swing, only to remarkably change its course and go for the Wolfsegger's stomach. Keaton spots the sudden shift and steps back just enough to avoid the blow, then counters with a quick punch to the still-extended arm, but Ryoma drops his arm and does a roundhouse kick towards the incoming punch.

Keaton doesn't even stagger from the armored foot, and easily grabs it as Ryoma tries to pull away. He hauls Ryoma up and tosses him to the side. The Swordmaster is sent through the air for a few seconds, with Keaton keeping speed. Keaton jumps and looks to slam Ryoma into the ground **mid-flight**, but Ryoma grabs onto Keaton and switches positions… Keaton is piled onto the ground.

Not even ten seconds has passed.

Unlike the first time, Ryoma doesn't bother asking for a yield, and instead opts to continue his assault. Was it savage? Unmerciful? Perhaps… But this is the way the Wolfskin fight. Allowing the enemy a single moment could mean losing a member of the pack, and Wolfskin are far fewer than humans. Better to kick and slam while the opponent is down than to permit them to get up.

And while Ryoma can't see it right now… Velouria's tail has went from a gentle slow wag to an outright dust blower.

Keaton stops an incoming fist with his own, after suffering several hits… nothing major, maybe a few bruises, no blood. He grabs Ryoma's second fist, then headbuts the High Prince, before jabbing a knee onto his gut, then tosses him off with a growl. Keaton smirks… Ryoma smirks.

The two stand up and charge again, as if the duel just started. "Heh, as you can see… I've been practicing my martial arts." Ryoma states as more blows are shared.

"And I've been fighting unshifted with Hina." Blow, blow, one fist connects from each, both on the face.

Ryoma's glare turns into a 'big brother' one, "You've been treating her well?"

Keaton scoffs… then breathes in after Ryoma lands another gut punch. "Of course… she's human. It's not just about what the male wants… it's also about what the female wants." Ryoma gasps as his chest armor dents from a particularly rough punch… though Keaton grunts as he actually feels his fist throb from that one.

Ah-ha, Keaton had just found out that Ryoma came to this duel with denser armor than last time!

"Made just for this duel, alpha." Ryoma blocks a **claw swipe**.

Keaton's eyes have narrowed a bit, his growling is becoming more frequent, and there is even a slight shine to his Beaststone. "I see…" The Wolfsegger's fangs are gleaming… and his tail is wagging. For the sake of the duel, Ryoma does not point it out. Besides… who else can Ryoma duel like this? He's fighting against someone who can break stone and tree trunks in their 'human' form… he wouldn't be surprised if Keaton could bend metal with his hands.

Ryoma kicks Keaton's side, and then rams a knee on his stomach, before spin-kicking his side again. Keaton falls to the ground, but is up within a second and lands a punch, a kick, and a swipe. Defense is being traded for offense. Blocking is becoming less frequent as they rely more on close dodging. "Ngh." Ryoma suffers his first major hit, his arm's… armor is torn by Keaton's claws, deep enough to where blood starts dropping.

"Heh…" Keaton darkly chuckles as he licks his lips. "Nothing like the scent of blood to spice up a fight, right?"

"If the fight is with you? Then I'll gladly fight as savagely as needed." It's true, Ryoma, while he doesn't pursue violence, can admit he enjoys these all-out moments with Keaton. How often can you go and punch somebody with all that you have… and they are barely fazed by it? Ryoma weaves a punch right as Keaton attempts another swipe. This one lands on his chest, enough to cause a stagger, he then sweeps under Keaton's legs and kicks him with his other leg as the alpha is in mid-fall. Keaton is pushed back several inches, but he's up again… with a distinct footprint on his chest.

Velouria may or may not be quietly rooting for Ryoma by this point.

Keaton's Beastrune glows a bit brighter as he charges, even faster than before. A punch lands and Ryoma's chest armor cracks. Keaton growls. "No shifting, no shifting…" Ryoma can hear Keaton mutter to himself.

"What's the matter? Is a human pushing you too far?" Ryoma taunts. "You should know well enough by now that I don't fall easy."

"Heh… almost wish you were born Wolfskin. I think you'd make a perfect alpha…" A pause, "Not as strong as me, but…"

"Is that so, well then I…"

"Glad you weren't though." Keaton admits. "I wouldn't have as much respect for humans if you were. You, Hina… and Lupus. Maybe there are enough 'good' humans in these lands."

"Are you getting… sentimental?" Ryoma chuckles… earning a brief confused look from Keaton, "Uh, emotional."

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Word for word… exactly what Lupus would ask.

"Because talk is cheap and action means everything?" He suddenly raises his voice, "Come on, then! Let's **fight**! I'm no 'human', I'm your rival!"

"Rival, huh? Y'know what? I think I like that idea. A human as a rival…" Slash, punch, knee, the two continue to share blows the entire time. "So… we can do this again sometime? Uh, just to make sure you know who always comes out on top, it's not like I **want** to spend time with you or…"

"I enjoy this time with you, so yes. I appreciate this far more than whatever duties I have as High Prince." Crack, Ryoma hits Keaton's chest, and he hears the distinct sound of bone giving in. Gods… it took over a dozen hits, but Ryoma has finally gotten through and done some **actual** damage to the Wolfsegger.

"Tch." Keaton tries to simply shrug it off, but Ryoma can tell he's hurting after that… or maybe it's more his beastfolk pride that's been hurt? "Nice one… human."

Ryoma frowns, "Can we not just be equals?"

"Perhaps… not in a duel, though." Keaton wipes off some blood that Ryoma only recently noticed is coming from his mouth. "Keep going!" He snarls with another attack.

Even more aggression, less concern on defense. A cornered beast is always the most dangerous, Ryoma had best be careful… when it comes to strength like Keaton's, one mistake could feasibly send him into the infirmary for weeks.

Keaton's clawed strike connects, and off comes more of Ryoma's armor. The Wolfsegger is desperately pushing back the primal need to shift, and his Beastrune is really starting to glow brightly. Yet, despite the danger…

Ryoma doesn't want the duel to end right now. He can handle this.

Ryoma weaves around a punch that was thrown so hard, his hair was blown to the side, and he delivers a powerful punch of his own, more cracked ribs. He follows up with an uppercut, rattling Keaton's jaw and sending him staggering several steps. Without hesitating, Ryoma shoulder-slams him to the ground then stomps on an arm once. Though Keaton grabs his leg with his other hand and grips it so tightly that the armor caves in and digs into his skin and muscle. The Wolfskin alpha then pulls and Ryoma comes crashing to the ground, his leg slightly twisted.

With a strained grunt, Ryoma pushes himself up, feeling the immediate pain kicking in. He struggles to stand up. Keaton licks his lips, a killer's look in his eyes. He leaps, perhaps looking to end this duel now…

If Ryoma didn't use his momentum against him. He grabs him mid-leap and twists around to slam him into the ground. One hand went over his neck, one knee was planted on his arm, and the other hand held the other arm down… with the injured knee pressing down on his already damaged ribs. And to his surprise?

Keaton's Beastrune stops glowing and his body relaxes. "Yield." He takes a deep breath, before coughing up some blood. Ryoma relaxes his own stance and relieves all pressure, before extending a hand to help him up.

"Brother… lost?" Velouria tilts her head.

"Great job, big brother!" Lupus claps.

"...hmph." Dadaan seems… off? He doesn't seem that surprised.

The alpha and the High Prince stand tall… though Ryoma has a noticeable limp. "Shall we head back?"

"Milord." Kagero breathes as she hands him a Vulnerary, alongside materials for, what he assumes will be, a splint. She does seem to be struggling a bit right now.

"Don't push yourself, Kagero." He advises her as he accepts it… "Here." And he hands the potion to Keaton.

"You…"

"Need it more than me." He cuts him off. "You're suffering internal injuries, I just have a few cuts."

"Gashes… and my claws have dried blood, so they aren't clean." He points out. "You're at risk for an infection, you drink it."

"Ugh, males." Hinoka walks up with a Festal. "Keaty, here." She heals him with what skill she has… and it seems she's improved quite a bit over time. "Being the only healer has its perks, I suppose."

"And I have Hina to heal me." Keaty smirks.

"It's too bad a Festal can't cure stubbornness." She **bonks** him on the head with her Festal. "Brother? He doesn't always accept healing."

"Those are minor cuts."

"You came back with a giant **gash** across your entire back! How is that minor?! Or how about the time where your shoulder was dislocated?"

"Keaton?" Ryoma asks.

"...It's just a human thing. As long as I'm able to fight…"

"Uh-huh." Hina scoffs.

"My liege? We should be leaving. Her Highness had orders for you." Saizo 'thankfully' informs him.

"Of course." Well… time to get back to being a Royal. "Sister? Stay safe. Keaton? You best be taking care of her. Selkie? Hopefully…"

"We can play next time?" She flashes a huge smile and her tail is wagging. "C'mon, you've already played fast and rough with Keaty a bajillion times, me next!"

"I… sure. We can spar next time."

"Awesome! You are super-great!" She waves, "I'll be looking forward to it!"

"Hmph." Keaton shrugs. "See you."

"Big brother!" Lupus jumps towards Ryoma and gives him a hug… followed by a deep breath of his scent. "I'll see you some other time!" Her draconic tail suddenly pops out and it starts wagging.

He chuckles. "I shall see you later, sister. Be safe… Dadaan?"

"I'll make sure she stays happy." He simply replies. "Mate."

"A-yep, coming!" Lupus offers Ryoma a huge smile, before breaking the hug and practically bouncing towards Dadaan. She then immediately, without any shame, plants herself onto him, strokes that patch of purple fur on his chest and takes an incredibly lengthy and deep sniff of him. "Mmm…"

"Red." Velouria walks up to him, tail still wagging. "You're strong… even for a human." A smile?

"You knew this already."

"Brother almost shifted, too. Even when he pulled from his Beastrune, you still stood your ground."

"He's very skilled."

"He could've snapped you in two." She bluntly points out.

"I know."

"You kept going."

"That's what we agreed on."

She sniffs, then asks a rather bizarre question, "Red… if you were Wolfskin with us… would you pursue alpha? Would…"

"Does it matter? I'm not Wolfskin." She huffs, but before she could retort, "I seek my own path, if I were, I would form my own pack. I would see and respect the strength that Keaton holds and I would believe that the best course of action would be to lead my own. The alpha is the one who… mates with the females, so it would be for the best for the Wolfskin as a whole for the strongest of the males to have their own packs."

Several seconds pass, "Red?"

"Yes?"

"I want to be a part of your pack." She smiles with a fierce tail wagging. "Or family or… whatever you want to call it."

"Velouria, I'm not looking for a mate, I want to wed."

"Then we'll wed." She states with determination.

"There are differences, Velouria. You'll have to make decisions, too."

She growls. "Red. I'll learn. It'll take time, but I'll learn. Can I be your wife?"

"I'll need to get a ring."

"Can. I. Be…"

"Velouria?" He cuts her off, "Patience. I'll ask **after** I get the ring." He chuckles.

"Heh… told you." Keaton returns. "Put up a good fight and…"

Velouria flushes… she **flushes**, "Quiet, you! Besides, aren't you supposed to be…" She hits him.

And he just shrugs it off, "There are going to be so many half-human, half-Wolfskin hybrids…" His tail wags. "Don't forget that females birth litters."

Oh, right… "And we'll raise them with care." He nods. "Velouria? Let's go, you're going to need to be properly introduced to my mother as my fiance."

She tilts her head, "I thought I was going to be your wife?"

"Fiance is the term used to…"

"Ugh, nevermind." She groans. "Let's go." She starts walking…

In the wrong direction, "Velouria, we're going that way." He points towards the correct direction.

"I was going to tell sister first." She informs him. "I'll just follow your scent trail."

Huh, well then... Ryoma shrugs. He didn't expect the duel to turn out like this. But, if he did have the senses of a beastfolk and he was actually paying attention to Velouria…

He would've known that she was steadily growing attracted to him, ever since the first 'duel' with Keaton.

* * *

**A/N:** And so starts off the sequel! Do enjoy!


	2. Planting His Seed for a Forrest

**A/N:** Going from Ryoma's PoV to… Leo? *Shrug* Alright then, behold, Leo! Uh… already made King and husband to Sakura, because I didn't bother thinking of those scenes and wanted to skip to something else… *huffs* So... I was going to wait a bit, but then I thought of this absolutely epic chapter name...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaton = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Consort:** Welcome to the show, my good friend ;).

*nods* The simpler times… mostly simple? There are a lot of characters to cover and so many different situations to attend to. I mean, just with this chapter we've pretty much got confirmation that Ryoma and Velouria are getting together.

* * *

**Namu Rosutoai:** Thank you thank you. Heh, well… I find it adorable whenever their tails start wagging fast, especially Keaton due to his tsundere behavior. As for Hinoka's known lack of clothing… *shrug* heck, if you're living with a pair of beasts in a place that doesn't offer a frequent means of mending clothes, wouldn't you want to preserve those clothes for when you really need them? As long as that den is warm, she won't be wearing much.

1\. Now see, if I made that chapter in Keaton's PoV, then this answer would've been known. So, allow me to (not so directly) answer it… back in 'Corrin, of the Wolfskin', it was made known that Keaton attempted to get Ryoma to have Velouria as a mate for the sake of human relations. Velouria has been finding Ryoma increasingly desirable, as much as she won't admit it, due to his ability to stand his ground against Keaton. Keaton claimed that if Ryoma 'put on a good show' during this third duel, then Velouria would want to be with him. Lastly… Dadaan didn't seem too surprised.

Other than that… yes, there is the concern of the duel going too far and Keaton doing some serious damage. These duels are 'unarmed', so Keaton would automatically lose if he shifts. Unlike last time, however, Keaton **does** draw from his Beastrune.

2\. Oboro! Yes, the only deaths on the Hoshidan's side were Kaden and Subaki's Pegasus… well, since Camilla has been freed by Mikoto, I suppose I can include her wyvern, Selena, and Beruka.

3\. I haven't worked out all the pairings yet, the only ones I have are the ones that are already established, including the recently added Ryoma/Velouria. I might have to… slip some in to get those child units rolling. Ophelia Dusk, Nina, and the rest **need** to exist!

4\. Not this chapter, but… soon. Though trust me, once that duel comes… expect some seemingly impossible feats.

5\. Ah yes… I have a lot of characters to cover, don't I? And they are, quite literally, all over the place. Quacker and Hera is in the southern mountains on Nohr's side. Nalaptijep is somewhere in Nohr. Keaton, Hinoka, and Selkie are in the northern mountains on Hoshido's side. Lupus, Dadaan, and Seta are in a mountain located within Hoshido… roughly halfway between Shirasagi and Keaton's den. The rest can be located within either Shirasagi or Krakenburg for now.

6\. It could be taken that way, but that was not my intention… *shrug* that's just how it came out for Keaton. Don't forget other famous lines from Lupus far earlier in the first fic which could have been taken sexually, specifically those involving the two types of playtime… slow and gentle, then fast and rough.

Ah, I heard of that, but I never actually read or watched it myself yet. Though, I have to agree… it is an amusing thing to think about.

Heh, pretty much. I'm a complete lover of them shape-shifters and beastfolk… even though my combo game is terrible so I tend to stick to the heavy-weight characters.

There's a simple reason, frankly… I 'came' across Lethe in various 'positions', but I haven't seen a single one of Ranulf. As for somewhere else… try the explicit section where all the nudity and sexual actions goes to. Clear enough? Absolutely no (alright a bit of shame and a small amount of flushing) shame on admitting, I'm referring to porn.

* * *

Oh, there is so much work to be done… Leo rubs his temples as he signs off yet another paper. Busywork, laws, regulations, reconstruction, employment… the list goes on and on. He swears, everytime he gets up to stretch, there's another mountain of paperwork. Thankfully, he can figure all of this out on his own. Unfortunately, that doesn't change the fact he's working hours on end. The problem is that he is without someone to delegate work to.

"M-My love?" Lady Sakura timidly walks in, wearing the Nohrian Queen dress… with Hoshidan accents. Gods, she looks so radiant… a hint of lavender here, some very light purple blush on her cheeks there...

"Yes, love?" He pushes away from the papers, if for a moment to share with her.

"You've been working… extra again." She walks over and boldly, at least for her, begins to rub his shoulders. "It's time for a break, dear."

"Just…" Any protest dies on his lips as her rubbing touches just the right spots.

"A few more?" She giggles. "We… can't have the K-King passing out from exhaustion, can we?"

"I know, but…" He sighs, "Alright, ten minutes."

"Twenty."

"Ten."

"Thirty." He turns around to see her smiling face, "Please?"

He chuckles, "Very well… I'm going to assume you have something planned?"

She flushes, "M-maybe?"

Leo pushes the chair back and stands, "So, milady… what is it you wish?"

"Uh… this way?" She gently grasps his hand, her face steadily turning a bit more red. Gods… she can still be so nervous. Though, Leo is used to this now, this is just how Sakura is going to be.

Personally, he finds the flushing adorable. "Very well… lead on." He smiles as she carefully guides him out of the office, down several twists and…

"Oh my…" Niles purrs. Sakura squeaks and hops in place from his retainer's sudden appearance. "And where are you taking my liege, hm?" He flicks his tongue and winks.

"It's… none of your concern!" Sakura exclaims with a surprising amount of boldness.

"Ah ah, it is, in fact, all of my concern. I'm sworn to him, remember?"

"Just as I am with my liege." Hana rounds the corner, as if sensing that Sakura was being harrassed. "Come on, move!" She jabs Niles's side. "Go be creepy somewhere else… far away from Lady Sakura!"

"Niles, leave." Leo orders.

"...Very well." Niles smirks as he finally departs.

Hana smiles, "Lady Sakura."

"Thank you, Hana…" Sakura smiles. Now, why can't Leo have this kind of relation with his own retainers? "I'd… like for you to come with me, too… best friend."

Her expression beams, "Absolutely!" With that, Sakura resumes walking while holding Leo's hand… but also holding Hana's hand with her other hand. "So, may I ask where we are going?" Sakura leans over and whispers, making sure that her own husband doesn't hear her… why? Hana squeaks after Sakura pulls back, her eyes are wide. She then briefly looks at Leo, and back to Sakura, "You sure?"

"Yes!" She quickly nods.

"Love?"

Sakura giggles, "I… can't tell you right now."

"But, you just told Hana!"

"Hana is my best friend… of course I tell her everything."

"And I'm your husband."

"Your highness?" Hana starts, "With all due respect, there are some things that women only want to share with women. Surely men have similar things?"

Sakura nods, "She's… right. I mean, you'll find out soon, but… it's weird. I'm fine telling Hana, but when I think about telling you, I…" Her face suddenly lights up with red.

Leo gives in, "I trust you." Still, his mind races… a feminine thing that leaves Sakura speechless if brought up to a male? Though, given Hana's reaction, it's something incredibly positive. Leo is mentally working harder than he ever has. Forget hours of paperwork or negotiations… figuring out what Sakura is wanting to share before it happens is demanding his full attention.

"O-okay!" Sakura stops in front of the… clinic? "In here." Sakura and Hana enter first, Leo is last.

"Heya, Sakura!" And now his little sister, Elise, is here. **What** is going on?!

"Elise… it's good to see you. Where's, uh…?"

"Big sister? I dunno." Elise shrugs, "Said she was going to 'get a gift' almost an hour ago."

"My liege, perhaps…?" Effie starts.

Elise blows a raspberry, "Nah, she's fine. Big sister is super-strong, after all." A pause, "But uh… not nearly as strong as the world's strongest woman!"

"If I recall correctly… you wanted a duel with Keaton, correct?" Leo asks.

"Yep." She simply replies.

"But, you didn't have it yet?"

"Nope. He's all the way in Hoshido, spending time with the royals, I heard." She shrugs, "I can wait… gives me time to train more." She takes a step and the surrounding floor shakes…

"Effie…" Elise slowly says, "How many training stones do you have in there?"

"I forgot." She admits, causing Elise to giggle. "I'm going to duel a Wolfsegger… this will be my toughest challenge."

Leo clicks his tongue, "I'd recommend focusing more on speed, because…"

"With all due respect, your Highness… I want to **overpower** Keaton, not prance around him." Oh, okay…

"Well then… good luck." There's no way, right? But, then again… this is the person who can haul a healthy tree out of the ground… with all of its roots still in the ground.

Effie can be terrifyingly powerful.

"I'm back!" Camilla exclaims, "Oh, do pardon my delay, but there was a sale going on and I **had** to see it… oh~!" She drops her bags and gives Leo a hug, "How are you doing, brother?" Without waiting for a response, she breaks the embrace… then hugs Sakura, "And you, sweet little Sakura?" And then… "Hana! You look extra-strong today? Did you find a new training regimen?" She moves to Effie, "Speaking of extra-strong…" Lastly… "**Oh**, my lovely Elise!" With her hugs dispensed, she quickly moves over to the bags, "Alright, so… I bought gifts for everyone and…"

"Big sister!" Elise giggles, "Hold on a second, we all just got together."

"Oh, so… he doesn't know yet?" Camilla tilts her head.

"No, Lady Camilla." Sakura shakes her head.

She **tuts**, "Now now, I told you I rather be referred to as 'big sister'."

A pause, "No, big sister." Sakura smiles.

And now she nods, "Okay, I can wait a few more minutes."

"Good, now can I please be told what's going on?" Leo asks.

"Yeah!" Elise exclaims, "So, one day… I was here doing my things with the healing and all that…"

"I stopped by… just for a short talk and a routine check-up." Sakura states. "And, well… during that check-up…"

"Sooooomething was… off." Elise bobs her head. "Not a 'bad' kind of off, but it was noticeable."

"So, I gave my permission for Elise to do a more…" Beet-red face, "Thorough look."

Even Elise is starting to flush quite a bit, "And with the power of magic… I found what the 'it' was."

"And that is…?" Leo prompts.

Camilla lets out a refined groan, "Men…" She sighs, "Leo, what these two lovely women have **clearly** referred to is that…" She trails off.

Sakura picks up, "Leo, my love? I'm… pregnant." She's…

Sakura is… pregnant? For a moment, Leo stands there. "Heh, might want to do a check-up on his Highness." Hana remarks. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Sakura!" And now she brings her into a hug.

As for Leo? He might still be stuck on the 'I'm pregnant', part. Could they be truly so blessed? They've only shared each other two times, but… it seems the gods wanted… "Brother?" Camilla asks. "Do wake up and celebrate, okay?" She now goes back to the bags, "Gifts?"

"Yeah, let's do gifts!" Elise whoops.

"Love?" Sakura asks, whilst poking Leo. "Are you really so surprised?"

"...Yes, actually. I mean, I'm glad, no… ecstatic. We're… having a child." He stops there, "I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Leo." The two share a quick kiss.

Love is sweet… and Sakura is everything he desires.

* * *

**A/N:** Did someone request for…

Forrest?


	3. Cloud-Gazing and Petting Talks

**A/N:** Another little short and fluffy (somewhat literally) bit. Behold, Lupus, Seta, and Dadaan!

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaton = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Consort:** Hm, well… I already wrote three spars/duels with Keaton, and a fight scene or two… so, how about switching it up with one of those tests of raw strength? Heck, thanks to Leo's insight, we know that Effie can uproot a healthy tree out of the ground… not to mention the feats she boasted back in 'Corrin, of the Wolfskin'.

Aw yeah… Forrest is on the way with all of his cross-dressing glory! (Totally my F!Corrin's husband on my second Conquest playthrough!) *nods* I'm sure I could whip up some supports between Forrest and the Gen '2' beastfolk… though technically in this AU, Velouria and Selkie are Gen 1, but *shrug* whatever.

Is it easy to tell that I'm not really a fan of Niles… or Takumi? Hey, at least Niles is alive, y'know… considering the beatings he received during the war. And… Takumi is without a wife. Heck, Ryoma and Velouria are going to be together soon, oh… oh no.

**All** of those offsprings… I neeeeed names! (No, not really) Velouria is a Wolfskin, she ain't gonna have just one child, she's gonna birth a litter! And Selkie! And Lupus… well, she'll have a clutch, but the point remains.

* * *

**Namu Rosutoai:** 1 Heh, I knew the chapter name would be a hit.

2\. Well… Forrest still has some time to… grow (HA!) before he makes his appearance.

3\. He might also want for Sakura or Elise to give him a quick heal, too.

4\. True enough.

5\. The plan was simple, give Leo something too vague to figure out, then give him a very round-a-bout explanation.

6\. I'm sticking with one viewpoint per chapter. So there will be times where that means cliffhangers. That and… well, I'm getting back into a popular fic of mine and that one has **long** chapters, so they tend to drain me more.

* * *

**Dandaman5 (from Inside the Belly of the Dragon):** Ah-ha! Since I know you're also reading this, thanks to that review…

Here's a formal welcome to this fic and… more fluff!

* * *

"That one looks like a rabbit." Seta gestures towards one of the many clouds hanging in the sky.

Lupus follows the direction of her finger, "Really? Looks more like a small cat to me."

"No… cats have longer tails than that." She disagrees. "Besides, there are two big ears."

"Well… what about that one?" The two are lying side-by-side, shoulder-to-shoulder… one leg over the other. "Looks like an arrow."

"Huh… what if that's actually a tail?"

Lupus turns to face Seta with a raised eyebrow, "Maybe it's the cat's tail?" A smile, "See? That **is** a cat!"

"Poor kitty… lost its tail." Seta frowns.

"Oh!" A quick tap into her Dragonstone and Lupus's tail forms.

Seta giggles, "And you needed to do that… why?"

"I dunno." A pause, "We never really did get around to finding matching treasure, did we?"

"Nah… and I'm fine with that."

"Really?"

"You're here next to me." Oh… that lazy smile.

Lupus's heart just sped up. "Should at least get something for Vella, Keaty, and Silky."

Seta rolls over a bit and hugs Lupus. "Do you think we can visit them one day?"

"Well, yeah. It's just when we'll be able to." A short pause, "It'd have to be before Hina and Silky are bearing pups…"

"Huh?"

"Well… I think Hina would be fine for a visit, but Silky and Keaty…"

"Why's that?"

"We aren't part of their pack, Seta." Dadaan approaches. "Doesn't matter if we're 'family', once those offspring are there, alp… Keaton and Selkie will fend off anyone approaching."

"Oh… that makes sense." Seta nods. "So, when Lupus has her offspring… I'll be fine because I'm part of your pack, but…"

"Anyone else **will** be attacked."

"That's just how it is." Lupus shrugs.

"I'm fine with that." Seta smiles.

"As long as the rest of the family understands, then we only have to worry about poachers." He growls.

Seta forms an 'o' with her mouth, "Her Highness is supposed to pass a law that will increase the number of guards who patrol Hoshido… specifically for poachers."

"We can handle poachers…"

"Some help doesn't hurt. That means we can spend more time on us and the future." Lupus points out. "I mean, we aren't going to rely on them, but at least we know that some extra ones are going to be taken out." Dadaan huffs. "Dadaan~? Join us! Let's cloud-gaze!"

He looks like he was about to deny it, but a moment passed and… "For a few minutes." He then, with no surprising effort, hefts Lupus up and lies **under** her.

"...and we're mating after?" Lupus giggles. Mmm, his fur is so nice and warm… her tail starts wagging.

"Perhaps." Is all he replies with. Oh, then he wraps his arms around her and… oooooh. Lupus immediately relaxes.

"Paradise…" She lazily mutters.

Seta simply stays to the side, but this time she's holding one of Lupus's hands. "So, how about that one?"

"Hm… another arrow?" Lupus guesses.

Seta giggles, "You need to learn more objects that look like an arrow… how about a carrot?"

"What's a carrot?"

"Food, it's grown in the ground and it's color is a bright orange."

"And that one?"

"A dog, one of kind that the nobles have…"

"And what kind is that?"

"They're small and have this annoying high-pitch barking." Seta informs her. "Oh! Alpha? Can we get a pet?"

"A… pet?"

"Yeah, like a dog or a cat or…"

"What's a 'pet'?"

"A friendly companion. Humans usually get either a dog or a cat, but they also can get birds or mice or…"

"Why?" Oh, poor Dadaan… well, Lupus, too. They just went into a totally new concept.

"So, like Hina's Pegasus?" Lupus tilts her head.

"Huh? No, no." Seta quickly shakes her head. "That's a 'mount', I mean like… it's basically like getting a child, but it's not a human."

"We would be… raising it?"

"Exactly."

"To fight?"

"No!" Seta retorts with a surprising amount of force. "Just to live with and play with. We could scratch it behind the ears or on its stomach, call them a 'good boy' or 'good girl' and we could play fetch and run and…"

"I like this idea." Lupus smiles, "Dadaan? Can we get a petting?"

"No, Lupus…" Seta sighs. "You don't get a petting, you get a pet. Though, you can pet a pet."

"Huh? So, I can't get a petting, but I can pet a pet? What's the difference? Can I petting a pet?" And as such… the next several hours were spent with Seta trying to explain the differences between the 'noun' pet and the 'verb' pet…

Proving that Lupus still has a long way to go in learning the 'human things'.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh, I'm really liking these extra-short chapters… I can't explain the amount of stress-relief there is when I'm typing with the knowledge of not having to have at least like… 4k words.


	4. Bitch Slap

**A/N:** This entire chapter's purpose is to make a pun.

I have achieved even higher levels of simplicity!

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaton = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Consort:** *looks up 'washed' paintings* Oh… I can imagine that, then. Dadaan on the ground, holding Lupus above him, Seta to the side, grass around them with a sun shining and a few clouds… *sigh*

Mmm, I'd love that, too… being held within the arms of an incredibly strong Wolfskin, uh yep… those are good feels, alright.

* * *

**Dandaman5:** Fluffy moments with fluffy characters!

* * *

"I don't like this." Vella huffs as she shifts around in the 'dress'. "It's getting too hot in here. **Hey**!" She snaps at the woman who is brushing her fur, "Not so hard!"

"My apologies, milady, but you just have so many… knots." The 'dresser' states.

"Can we do something else first?"

"You've already had your bath, milady. You need your hair taken care of first."

"My **fur**."

"My apologies, milady."

"My name is Vella."

"As the wife of High Prince Ryoma, that means you are royalty through marriage… you'll be referred to as 'Lady Velouria', 'milady', or 'Princess Velouria'." She supplies.

"Hmph… rules." Vella huffs.

"Alright, alright… that's enough." Another voice pops in… a woman. "Give me that brush."

"I…" The dresser starts.

"My liege wishes for me to tend to her myself, go on." Oh wow… she's got some dominance…

Vella's tail starts wagging and she turns to look… long, purple hair. A mischievous smile crosses her face as the dresser leaves. Oh, wait a minute… "You're Viper."

"Hm? Oh… yes." She nods, "Well, my name is Orochi, but I won't ever forget how kindly Lady Corrin dubbed me 'Viper'..." She twirls her own hair while she brushes Vella's fur… without a single issue. "I am one of Queen Mikoto's retainers, it's nice to meet you, Lady Velouria."

"My name is Vella."

"Vella it is, then." She smiles. "So, how do you feel right now?"

"Annoyed, uncomfortable, I want to go outside and…"

"No no, I mean about the High Prince." She smoothly interrupts. "From what I heard, you find him quite… attractive."

"Red is strong and he'll be an excellent alpha. I'll be proud to bear his pups." She sniffs as her tail wagging increases and Viper actually has to move around to avoid getting continuously slapped by her tail.

"This is a marriage, Vella… not a pack." Viper 'reminds' her.

"And this is between me and him, so don't worry about how I present myself."

"Him and me." Viper mutters, "And yes, it does matter. It is improper to undress in public… not to mention it's against the law to engage in sexual activities in open areas."

"And what if I'm in heat? I literally won't be able to wait." She points out.

"You will have to wait until you reach an enclosed area." Viper firmly states. "Alright… now your…" She pauses she moves in front of her, "Erm… actually, I don't think I can apply make-up to you, so… lipstick, maybe?" She nods to herself. "Oh, lucky you… I won't have to spend another hour or so applying make-up!"

"Make-up?" Vella echoes.

Viper gestures to her own face, "Foundations, powders, blushes, eyeliner, ma…"

"So, it's okay for you to put colored dirt on your face?"

She gasps, "This is **not** dirt!" Oh, she actually got offended by that. "I'll have you know that the pigments used in mine are…"

"Colored dirt." Vella smirks.

...and then she smirks, "You just don't know the pleasure of lying on a chair and having your entire body pampered."

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to the feeling of being forcibly bent over by a dominant male and being bred."

"Ooo, saucy." Viper giggles, "Are you sure you rather not feel the slow, gentle movements accompanied with careful and loving motions?" A small flush forms.

"Why? Where's the strength? The dominance?"

A small frown, "Because it shows how much he cares for you."

"It's not about what the female wants, it's about what the male wants."

"Vella, you need to stop thinking about this like a Wolfskin." Viper chides her. "You know that he made this clear that this will be a 'human' relationship. Your opinion matters just as much as his."

"I'm still adjusting, Viper." Vella huffs. "**If** I even can."

"I believe that you can." Viper steps back, over to one of the not-people 'dressers' and grabs some sort of red stick… "Lipstick." She supplies, "Pucker up!"

"What?"

"Like this…" She makes her lips more pronounced, "And hold it like that."

"Why?"

A sigh exits her, "So I can properly apply this lipstick."

"Humans put blood on their lips?"

"This is **not** blood, Vella." Another small moment of aggression.

"I know, it doesn't smell like it." Shrugging, she 'puckers up'.

"Thank you." A smile forms as she applies the red onto her lips.

"Vi…"

"Not done!" She exclaims, Vella growls. "There… now, what did you need?"

"Is… 'this' a daily thing?"

"Yes, milady."

"Everyday?" Vella huffs. "I could've spent this time looking for treasures!" A pause, "When is sister visiting?"

"I'm unsure."

"I'd like to see Lupus again, can I…"

"I'm afraid not."

"Why?"

"Well…" She twirls her hair again as she places the lipstick aside, "For starters… you're going to need two retainers, as all royals do."

"And…?"

"You'll need to make sure there's time in your schedule to make a trip."

"And…?"

"An escort will need to be prepared, as well as a proper invitation and…"

"All of that… for a visit?! I don't want to go through **all** of that!"

A second passes, "Well, if you leave without warning, then there'll be a castle-wide panic, an immediate search party, a portion of the army, as well as a very disappointed royal family and a Queen who will undoubtedly sit you down and scold you for randomly leaving."

"I can handle that." Vella proudly smiles.

Viper giggles, "Oh, my dear Vella… then you have never been on the receiving ends on one of her Highness's talks. Let's not forget that she **is** a mother, and she knows many ways to get the desired outcome."

Another huff leaves her, "Talk is nothing, I don't see how she can really bother me with words."

A mischievous smirk crosses her face. "Oh… you'll see, then."

Yeah, sure… "I can leave now?"

"You aren't allowed to leave the city boundaries, if that's what you're thinking."

"...Even the forest near it?"

"I'm afraid not." She offers a genuine frown. "Vella, you need to have retainers assigned to you."

"Viper… I can break a wall in my human form."

"It's not a matter of necessity, it's…"

Pow! Viper falls to the floor as one of her cheeks is now sporting a vivid red handprint, thankfully free of claws. "Exceptions can be made, right?" Vella flashes a feral grin.

"Good… point. Ow, gods…" She whimpers as she applies some healing magic to her cheek. "Alright, but just know that **when** my liege finds out…"

"Words won't affect me like they will you." Vella huffs, turns around, and promptly leaves the room, all pampered and ready to get dirty again.

Oh, if only she knew just how terrible this 'talk' would be.

* * *

**A/N:** Why did I have Vella slap Viper? Surely that wasn't necessary, right? Well…

That's completely correct. But, how could I resist? Because you could say that Viper just got…

Bitch-slapped.


	5. Differences Forms a Unity, Right?

**A/N:** Ah, probably the most varied of all the groups… a Wolfskin, a Kitsune, and a Human. Yes, I'm talking about Keaton, Selkie, and Hinoka!

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaty = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Consort:** Ohhhh yes… if we all cast our minds back really early on in 'Corrin, of the Wolfskin', I'm sure we can remember the impact Mikoto had on Lupus when she was just trying to get the question of "Where have you been?" on her. Poor Lupus was squirming and thinking that it was worse than the worst that the alpha had dealt to her while talking.

Ah yes, just an interesting as a question… retainers. Well, since Lupus is already out of the castle, Kaze could make a good choice. The second, though? Hm…

* * *

**Dandaman5:** I do believe… you may be correct!

* * *

**Namu Rosutoai:** Well, yeah… Vella did state she could break stone with her unshifted form, so imagine what an unrestrained slap would do to a human… especially one with a low Defense stat.

Ah-ha! You are correct. Vella is still quite clingy towards Lupus, but she has been making progress. She's going to have to find comfort in Ryoma, since neither Lupus or Selkie will be around often enough to have a lasting impact.

And on top of that, Ryoma will need to be by her side for those culture moments… and he has his duties as High Prince to handle, so… yeah. Oh, and since Hinoka is basically throwing away her Princess duties completely, that means if Ryoma, for some reason, isn't available, then Takumi is the one to take up the 'next in line' duties.

* * *

Silky stretches, yawns, and lies down, curled up in her human form. "Kinda miss Vella." She mutters. "And Lu-pu."

"I wouldn't mind going to see my sister." Hina nods, doing a very 'Keaty' thing with her leaning against one of the **many** fruit trees in this den, well except that… y'know.

Males don't get pregnant. "How many do humans have?"

"Uh… normally just one." She admits as she looks down upon her stomach area, which is juuuust large enough to prevent the use of her armor. A complaint she has made many times by now. "But there have been cases of twins, and ever more rarely, triplets. And you?"

"Six, everytime." She flashes a toothy smile. "Also takes me about four months or so."

"...Nine months." Hina shrugs.

"So, whaddya think of Keaty?" Her tail starts wagging.

"Like?"

"His fur could use some brushing, right?" Oh… that.

Hina thought she was referring to 'his wolf'. "I like his fur as it is."

"Softer is better." Silky huffs.

"Nah, I prefer a rougher appearance." She shakes her head. "Besides, then I don't have to worry about 'messing up his fur' when I grab onto him."

"I suppose I could… wait, when?" Silky asks.

"Uh, when he's holding me up against the cave wall?"

"Oh… oh!" Silky quickly nods, "Heh, humans mate weird."

"Don't you get tired of the same position every single time?"

"Uh, no? Why would I?"

Hina shrugs, "Must be a human thing, then."

"Do you think I should try it like that? Against a wall?" A pause, "How would that work as a Kitsune?" She tilts her head, "That'd be really weird while shifted."

"Then don't shift?"

"Being bred while unshifted?" A complete foreign concept to her, it seems. "Never done that, never heard of that. Beastfolk always mate while shifted."

Hina takes a moment to think… "I think he'd rip my insides if he put **that** into me while shifted." A pause, "Wait a minute, how can you fit **that** in you?!"

"I… almost can't. But I guess Kitsunes just have really stretchy inner walls?" She shrugs. "I mean, think about the size of the offspring coming out… surely we can fit the same size members in us, right?"

"...huh, I guess that makes sense." Hina admits, but then shudders, "I'd rather not try taking him while shifted, though." The two sit in silence for a few more moments.

A howl echoes out… Keaty? It sounds more like a warning than anything else. Regardless, both Silky and Hina are up in the next second, with the former shifting and the latter grabbing her naginata. A second howl, weakened… truce? Silky glances at Hina, who has no idea what the differences between the howls are. "Doesn't want to fight." She informs her.

"I'd still stay on guard." Hina states.

Coming in from the forest is a… Nine-tails? Two Foxfire orbs, a deep scar across his chest, a portion of his right paw is missing and a newer scar across his right eye… which has been sliced open. "Hold!" Keaty charges, growling.

The Nine-tails collapses, bleeding heavily. All he offers is a weak glare towards the Wolfsegger. "Wolf…" He lets out a pathetic growl. "With…? Kit and… human?"

"Hina!" And to the Nine-tails' surprise, Keaty returns to his human form, "Festal."

"Uh… right." Slightly taken aback by the order, Hina instead retrieves her Festal, then moves over to the battered and clearly aged Nine-tails. There's a fair amount of gray fur lining his body. "Hold still, alright?" She gently asks.

"Leave me…" he stubbornly coughs, "I thought… smelled Kitsune…"

"No you idiot!" She chides him, "Besides, whaddya gonna do? Bleed on me? So, shut your mouth and let me heal you!"

"I…"

"Quiet!" The aged Nine-tails snaps his mouth shut as Hina begins healing him, "Now, what happened?"

"Hamlet… gone." Geez, his speech could use some work. "Poachers, couldn't… kill them all."

Silky approaches, "Hey, I got a question?"

"Vixen." At least he isn't bleeding, but…

"I'm going to need some medical supplies, Keaty." Hina announces. "Magic can't…"

"Then go." He cuts her off, "No need to explain, just get what you need. You, Nine-tails, stay alive."

"I don't…?" He starts.

"Hey!" Silky exclaims. "You look and are acting like a Nine-tails Ka-da fought."

"Ka...da?"

"Pristine and silky smooth fur, bright orange, some white… Kaden."

In response, he struggles to stand, then growls, "He… stole… Beastrune."

And then is promptly shoved back down to the ground by Keaty, "You touch my mate, I'll be sure to send your entire body limp." He growls.

"...mate? Wolf and vixen?" He echoes. "This makes no sense!"

"Your hamlet's gone?" Keaty asks.

"Why would…"

"Answer him." Silky boldly states.

"Yes. Last one." He gives in. "But, saved… dragon-human thing."

"Huh?" Silky asks.

"Looked like human? Could change body parts?"

"Yes… he… 'ate' them."

"Ooo, sounds like Nala-guy." Silky smiles.

"You, stay with me." Keaty states. "Until you recover."

"I…"

"No choice." He plants his foot on the ground, "I'm not letting you run off and die."

"Why?"

"Because… we need to make better bonds with each other. I recognize your strength, you can be a Nine-tails without a Beastrune. Stay, recover." The once hamlet-leader looks at Keaty, curiosity, before he shifts back to his human form, due to lack of energy.

The injuries obviously persist, half of his right hand is missing from around the paw, the eye is gone and… "If you think…"

"Are you so ready to die?!" Keaty growls. "Fox, you are still strong, I am **telling** you that you **will** have another chance. You will rest up and recover. You will eventually leave my pack, and you will form another hamlet!" He shakes the ground with a stomp, "I don't care if you like the idea, this is what will happen!"

"And if I deny?"

"Then I'll pummel you back down, Hina will heal you back up, and this will continue until you stop being so stubborn!" Keaty growls, "Do you understand?"

He bows his head, "Yes… **alpha**." A growl follows.

"Good. Silky, watch over him… I'm going to make sure there aren't any other threats nearby." With that, Keaty dashes out of the den.

"Where's… Kaden?" He asks.

Silky frowns, "Ka-da… he's gone. Dead."

"Beastrune?"

"His mate has it."

Another growl, "I want…"

"No. Relax." She states.

"I will **not** take orders from a Vixen!"

"...males." A light covers Silky and she goes from Kitsune to Nine-tails. "Foxfire: Slumber." Within seconds, the once-alpha succumbs to the Foxfire magic and falls asleep. "...thanks for saving him, Nala-guy." She mutters as she unshifts. "Even if this one has to be the most stubborn male ever." Hm… she wonders how that Nala-guy is doing? Nala… Nala…

She shrugs, not feeling too creative right now, so his new name is Nala.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, **Consort**... check it out. Whaddya think of the nickname for Nalaptijep? Heh, what a coincidence, right? You'll never be able to see Nala the same again... which Nala? Well, that's for you to figure out!

Erm, anyway, so yeah. Remember that hamlet leader Kaden fought all the way back in Chapter 44 of 'Corrin, of the Wolfskin'... I only know the chapter because I had to look up his appearance so I could get it right. Anyhoo… poor guy. His hamlet had been taken out by poachers, but was saved by…

Oh, the middle brother of the brood! It's a shame he didn't stick around to make sure that leader was okay, but… I don't think that's really in his character. Nala just saw a number of poachers that was ripe and ready to eat. Now then… oh wow.

Keaty forced him into the pack to… recover? Hm, I wonder how that will turn out?


	6. Once of Life, Now of Death

**A/N:** Kinda fluffy… but also a bit dark. Let's take a quick glance at Qsoeqat and Hera!

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaty = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Consort:** A-yep! A male Nala and a female Nala…

And not just that, but Keaton's also allowing this old Nine-tails a place to stay and recover… granted that part happened kind of forcibly and Selkie made him take a nap, but the point stays. Just hope that this might be enough to change his view… thought I kinda doubt it. The Nine-tails is missing a lot, figuratively and literally.

A Hoshidan cowboy… someone dispensing justice without remorse or regards to the law. Erm, at least… let's hope he's only killing the bad guys.

* * *

Whimpers, rapid heartbeat, cold blood, frantically looking around… so cold. Hera blinks her eyes as she pulls against the invisible chains. No will, no urge, nothing. She breathes in and out, a cold mist leaving her maw. Groaning, creaking, her 'friends' stumble around, just as much without a purpose as her. She looks over to the skeletal wyvern, then starts crawling over… weak, lacking muscles.

Yet, almost bursting with magical potential.

"Ux…" She groans as she plops down halfway across. Her wyvern friend noticed the advances and it walks over to her, positioning itself in such a way that when it lays down, she's within his empty ribcage… safety. Despite not being able to in her dragon form, she would certainly smile right now.

Bang, magic, a metallic groan. The door opens and a powerful magical aura rushes into the room. The humans stand at attention, the wolf and stag lie down… Hera stays within the confines of her wyvern friend's ribcage, though she does curl up more.

**She** approaches, a sick smile on **her** face. [Are you ready for more?] A giggle, [Move.] She commands the wyvern. A second's hesitation and the Dark Mage lashes out with magic, essentially ripping the wyvern apart… then putting it back together on the other side of the room, [Fool.] More magic, Hera's body locks up. [I have a few new things to try with you. You, come.] The skinless human walks over, pain in every inch of his form. [Table.] The human cries out as he hefts Hera up, then carries her to the 'testing' table. [Return.]

[Human…] Hera tries to growl, but only a whimper exits.

A dagger, a tome, a few vials and some other things that Hera doesn't recognize. [Now…]

* * *

Hera bolts up, human form, sweating, panting… Qsoeqat holding her, human thing. [Mate.] He firmly states.

[Nightmare.] She admits… more movement, her skeletal wyvern friend rests near her. She reaches out and touches its head, safety. Alpha, more safety. [Nyx, dead.]

Recognition, [Nothing but blood.] He nods… but, it's bittersweet. Sure, Nyx is dead, but… Hera's soul was nowhere to be found. She must've already used it to power a spell at some point. Perhaps it was too much to think that such a power-hungry human would keep a powerful resource with them for over twenty years?

She looks at herself, still purple-skin… or purple scales if shifted. Her eyes are still almost completely black. Still incomplete. Never before has any shifter concerned so much about their appearance. She can still remember looking into a lake and seeing vivid-green eyes, scales that were a brilliant light-green. Her Wild Magic was so attuned to nature that even that human weapon… Brynhildr was no match for her magic.

But all of that is lost. All she has is destruction and fire. Emptiness and need. She could burn down those two massive castles the humans have without much issue…

But she's also wise enough to know that wouldn't help her. The target of her revenge is dead, and she didn't even get to kill her! What good would hunting down the other humans do? However, don't expect to see her supporting them, either. She'll just stay with Qsoeqat's packs, be his mate, lay batches of eggs… and that's really it. If he wants dragons…

She'll give him dragons.

Well, to be technical, their offspring will be three-fourths dragon and one-fourth human. While the rest of his offspring will be one-half Wolfskin, one-fourth dragon, and one-fourth human. As long as the 'human' portion is low, she's fine with it.

"Alpha." One of the male Wolfskin enters the den, "Hoshido side, poachers."

He nods, [Hera?]

[Alpha?]

[Burn them.] He lays his head back down. "Taken care of." He says to the Wolfskin.

[Friend?] She looks at the wyvern, and Qsoeqat offers an approving grunt. [Come.] A quick shift, then Hera and her wyvern exit the den.

"Alpha, there's…"

"She can handle them." He assures the Wolfskin. "She's got some extra magic to burn through."

* * *

[Friend.] Hera states as she and it lands close enough to attract the attention of the poachers.

"Wh-what…?!" A poacher stumbles back as the skeletal wyvern lands. A few Beast Killers, some sharpened weapons, maybe some Steel…

Useless. Hera stands for a moment in her dragon form, strangely satisfied by their terror. Granted, it seems more are afraid of her wyvern friend than her… time to fix that. She raises a draconic arm towards one of them. He foolishly raises the sword, the group charges. [Ashes.] Black fire exits and consumes the man and his weapon. Just burnt black specks remain.

"It's a… monster! Run!"

[Root.] She pushes her darkened magic into the ground, forcing the plant life to heed her call, however… instead of mere roots, these are corrupted by her Dark Magic, pulsing with a burning attribute, but not actually on fire. It will feel like hundreds of pin-points pressing into their flesh… without any actual spikes. They yell and scream, cry and writhe… but she feels next to nothing. Only a small spark remains.

"Mercy, mercy!" Such words were shouted and begged.

She approaches one that once held a Beast Killer and she tilts her head, then flicks out her tongue. Pure fear, adrenaline, and a bit of ruined pants. Her eyes narrow. She shifts back into her human form, then grips his head. "...human." She snarls. "Leader?"

"Uh, yes! He is!" another one exclaims.

"You little…!" He tries to shout at the other one.

[Friend can have… others. Release.] Magic escapes once more and the others are released… with a skeletal wyvern chasing them down. "You."

"C'mon, I won't ever… please, please!"

[Entangle.] She releases her grip as the man is now completely suspended by roots, hanging in the air like some sort of trophy or charm. [Alpha's… territory. You will make a good deterrent.] She raises an arm and makes distant slicing motions across major joint areas. [Separate, spread.] With her spells out, she walks away, unconcerned with the ripping and screaming.

* * *

Hera returns to her alpha's side and lies down, not a speck of blood on her. [Better?] He asks as an arm wraps around her. She moves a little closer, desiring the warmth.

[Yes.] She admits. [Friend returns soon.] But it will win.

[How long has it been a friend?]

[Met years before Nyx. Helped him, he helped me.] She curls up. [I got trapped, he tried to help, now he's an it and I'm without my soul.] A pause, [I thought about just taking theirs, but… I don't think I'd like theirs.] She turns to look at him, her eyes just a bit more green than they were before she left, [This part of yours is enough for me… the rest of you fills me.] A smile forms. [Human thing?]

A nod, [This now? Yes.] He holds her closer, [Mine.]

[All yours.] She quickly nods. A groan, many bones… her friend returns and unlike her… there are blood spatters across its maw and bony claws. [Friend, here.] She reaches out and it walks closer… she then proceeds to personally groom the blood off of its bones. Mmm… still fresh. Her tail forms and it starts wagging.

[Why didn't you just…?] He starts.

[I'm still young, and I shouldn't be able to go into heat.] She says after its maw is cleaned, [Teeth and claws aren't full-grown… hard to bite into tough meat.]

He nods… that explains why she uses her magic to make the food softer. Hera eagerly cleans off the claws, then curls back up next to Qsoeqat. [Rest.]

[Only… with you.] She mutters as her wyvern friend lies down next to her.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I dunno if I said it, but… no. Hera does **not** have her soul back, because frankly… do you really think Nyx would've kept it for over twenty years? It's been spent already. Other than that?

By the gods… a chapter with Quacker that does **not** have sex! What is this blasphemy?!


	7. Respect Your Elders!

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaty = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Consort:** Hey! Don't forget her skeletal wyvern friend! Alright, honestly though, I think the only one that's pass Hera in terms of raw power just might be Lilith… or any other similarly aged pure-blooded dragon.

...And the second we turn our head to look at another chapter, he will have already climaxed at least three times. Mhm… Hera is getting all of this 'human'-style affection, both from Quacker and her wyvern friend.

* * *

**Namu Rosutoai:** Eh, as long as she has Quacker… or rather as long as Quacker has Hera, she'll be alright. Oh, I'm sure breeding was definitely on his mind most of the time, though!

Nah, because it's known that it's the Queen's order to have more patrols and alert placed on getting poachers. But now the poachers have to worry about those extra guards… and the incredibly powerful half-dragons. Uh… Lupus and the half-dragons are from the same brood… same mother and father. The Hoshidan Royals are the half-siblings, sharing a father, but not a mother.

Mmm… *taps fingers* Heh, sounds good to me. So, maybe not in this fic, because I'm **really** trying to keep this 'T', so perhaps a one-shot at some point?

* * *

Lilith stretches her body out as she rolls over on the bed she's been allowed to… no, wait. **Her** bed. It's been months since arriving and **living** in Shirasagi, but she's still finding it hard to adjust to the fact that this room will stay hers. Three-thousand years of life, wandering from place to place every twenty years or so… but now there's a place she can always call home.

Well technically, she can also call the Draconic House of Nobles 'home', but that feels more like a sanctuary than an actual home.

She reaches a hand up, mutters a quick spell, and the candles light up. She then pulls the covers off, gets up and readies a spell to…

Oh wait, there are already clothes laid out? She blinks her eyes, then tilts her head… and sniffs the air.

Queen Mikoto.

Interest caught, Lilith walks over to the clothes on the counter, "Huh…" Lilith grabs the clothes… exceptionally soft silk, velvet, a dress, very… feminine. Not that she has anything against it, but… Lilith **is** a Dragon, after all, and simple 'looks' don't place high on priority. So, after a moment of looking it over, she slips into the dress, then walks over to the mirror. "Okay, I suppose… this isn't too bad." A small smile forms as she looks herself over. "Humans do have strange tastes, though…" She turns and walks out of the… erm, her room.

Hallways are pretty empty right now, even the number of servants seems sparse. Lilith heads off in a direction and starts walking. Is there something going on today?

Well, then again… all three Princesses don't live here anymore, which means there are also four less retainers don't live here, since Lupus never got any retainers to begin with… so whatever servants assigned to do their daily stuff don't have to do that anymore.

It's baffling how many people can be assigned to **one** person.

"Ooo, hey Lilith." Vella smiles… dirt peppering her fur, though the dirt is slightly wet, almost as if… she just took a bath.

Then proceeded to get dirty again.

"Princess…"

"Oh no, I already told you." A glare, but her tail is wagging.

"Vella." Lilith smiles, "There aren't many people out."

"A festival, or something." Vella shrugs, "I'm just trying to avoid those… 'dressers'." Her ears perk up and she sniffs the air.

"I understand… I mean, spending **hours** on your appearance?"

"I know, right!" Vella is quick to agree.

"All of that time, only for it to come right back off later in the day."

"Yeah!"

"Why should we spend that much time 'pampering' on us? Why can't they just like us for how we normally look?!"

"Exactly." A nod.

"Perhaps it's time they learn to appreciate 'natural beauty'!"

"The forest has so much better scents and looks!"

"Which is why you should take those 'dressers'..."

"And give them…"

"Several hours with you."

"That's right…" A pause, "**Lilith**!" Vella frowns.

"Vella, whether you like it or not, you're a Princess now. You have standards to live up to… human standards. Now, get back to those dressers and let them finish their work with you."

"No!" Vella huffs.

Lilith extends an arm, "Vella, pay very close attention to what I'm about to say, okay?"

"I'm about to…"

"Tmiiq." Tick, tock… a few seconds pass after the Wild Magic forms and takes hold, then Vella falls asleep… plopping to the floor, all curled up. "You should listen to your elders, Vella… I **am** more than three-thousand years older than you, after all." Lilith shrugs as she walks past the prone form of Vella…

The servants will find her soon enough.

* * *

Lilith's wandering ended up bringing her over to the training grounds, surprisingly enough. She entered them to see Prince Takumi 'practicing' his Yumi skills on a rather unfortunate target… though honestly, even she can see there's little room for improvement. She looks over the training weapons. How long has it been? Since she took up in a weapon?

Oh wait, that's right… since she breast-fed Mikoto, that means it has been, at most, a decade or so… shurikens. Nodding to herself, Lilith walks over to the selection of weapons and plucks out a Training Shuriken. She tilts her head, then flips it around her fingers for a moment or two, ah right, it's coming back to her now. Lilith flings the shuriken…

And splits one of the arrows that Takumi made a bulls-eye with.

"Woah!" Lord Takumi, who seemed to have been so focused on training, startled when his arrow was seemingly split open, "Who…?" He looks around, "Oh, hey Lilith. Sorry, didn't notice you coming in. Did you need some…?"

"No, Lord Takumi… I was just wandering around and happened to end up here." She replies, not noticing the stare she's getting. Perhaps if she were raised a human, she would know just how beautiful her current dress makes her…

But she wasn't raised a human, she's a pure-blooded dragon.

"R-right… well, if you do need something…" He trails off as he resumes training.

Lilith plucks out a few more shurikens, a wooden katana… actually, she just picked up one of each. "How was your sleep?" She asks as she takes a place beside him, shuriken in hand.

"It's gotten a lot quieter… can't believe everyone is already getting wedded off." A tinge of… hurt? No, that's not it. "I basically turn around and all of my sisters get married or… whatever the 'beast' term is, then my big brother goes out for his 'long-awaited' duel with that alpha… and he comes back with a **wedding ring** for that…"

Alright, maybe it is hurt, then. "Do you not have anyone in mind?" She asks as she scores a bulls-eye… easy.

"Are you suggesting I'm jealous?!" She internally rolls her eyes… yes, that's exactly what she's thinking… she **can** smell it on him, after all. He scoffs, "No way, I'm fine."

"You'll find someone one day, Lord Takumi." She fans out the remaining four shurikens and sends them flying in a way that only the hopes of Saizo or Kagero could hope to emulate…

Three out of four bulls-eyes.

"Uh… that's pretty impressive." He comments.

"I trained as a Ninja before." She shrugs it off, "I'm more used to daggers, though." She picks up the training yumi beside her and readies an arrow. "I was interested in how humans fought, so… over the years, I decided to try things out."

"Your arms are too stiff." Takumi points out, "Widen your leg stance some and…"

Bulls-eye, "This isn't my first time, Lord Takumi. Though… it may have been a few centuries since I tried Yumis." She smiles.

"Yeah well, I'm the best when it comes to Archery, so if I give pointers, you'd best listen." Ah…

Competitiveness. "That's right, you have the Fujin Yumi, correct?"

He chuckles, "You bet I do, all the more proof that I'm the best archer there ever is, ever has been, and ever will be!"

"Then perhaps the greatest archer would like to give me a few training sessions?" She levels a look on him, a smile on her face.

"Uh… sure, y-yeah." A slight flush. "After you… finish with the rest of your training." He gestures towards the naginata, katana, and club.

She shrugs, "Fair enough." She swaps the Yumi for the katana. "Stay focused, Lord Takumi." She walks over to a different training dummy…

"Yeah yeah, focus… focus. Gods, where **did** she get that dress? It's…" He mutters, though it's thanks to Lilith's superior hearing that she actually picks it up.

* * *

**A/N:** So, this was going to be a chapter where Mikoto took Lilith out shopping, but I decided on getting Takumi a bit flustered, instead… poking a bit of fun at him, being the only Royal that hasn't gotten laid yet. As for Vella… it seems she hasn't had that talk yet, right? I mean, she seems perfectly willing to turn around and go outside again.

Remember everyone, respect your elders… even if they look younger than you and are actually at least three-thousand years old! Ah lastly…

I didn't go into Lilith's kimono, because I wrote this from her PoV and she doesn't think about appearances as much as we would. However, since the mere action of having Takumi gawk upon seeing her…

I wonder what Mikoto got her? Maybe something to show off the best of what Lilith has to offer? Heh…


	8. Poaching a Meal

**A/N:** So… stepping back in time just a wee bit.

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaty = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Consort:** *nods* And he will… that flustered scene with Lilith was meant more in a humorous light, rather than actual romance. Lilith and Takumi will **not** be a pairing!

A little nudge from Lilith and yeah… I could see Oboro becoming Takumi's wife. A little… 'normal', but that's alright, not everyone gets a gorgeous shape-shifter as a spouse.

A love interest for our beautiful three-thousand year old dragon? Why not?

* * *

How long has it been? Months? Lengths of time like this normally wouldn't bother Nalaptijep, but something about his last encounter with Mikoto and the greetings from Utvseie and Qsoeqat had left him just a bit more in-tune with his human blood. Yes, he still has the gnawing urge to eat, consume… but now there are times he wished he held back, at least in Hoshido.

Because this is how much the words of a human had left on him.

And why? It's not like he was looking for comfort! He just wanted information on his once-missing sister, and what he got was a surprise ambush, a toxin he never dealt with, and a woman who suffered through the worst of burns to save him.

Empathy, is what she called it, right?

But does she know? Can she know? Her kind wasn't hunted down and harvested!

He sighs, feeling the distinct pang of hunger. He stops mid-stride, scents… a lot of them, Kitsune? Wait, also humans…

Poachers.

The middle brother growls, forms his maw, and charges. Nobody will care if a few dozen poachers become his meal…

* * *

Nalaptijep slams on the ground, forming several paralyzing needles in his hand, then sending them out with extreme precision, one, then two, then three… poachers drop to the forest floor. Every last one of them has a Beast Killer and some… rather impressive armor. "Boss!" One of them yells, "Another one!"

So many Kitsune… already dead. How?! The half-dragon spots the leader, given his even better gear, some wild-red hair man, "Gr… we're here for the Kitsune pelts, not this mongrel! Carry out the ones we already have, we can make a fortune!"

With the man's order out, over half of the men who were fighting are now instead carrying Kitsunes away. However, that still leaves an entire platoon's worth of poachers. "For our leader, Daichi!" The rest shout.

A second's pause, and the half-dragon smiles, "I'll be sure your life energies are put to much better use…" He licks his lips, forms an energy ball and lets it loose on a closing poacher. The digestive-like liquid is quick to act, and the poacher is literally consumed in front of the others. He then forms a one-handed shield. "I hunger…" He crouches as the next one comes.

"Die, freak!" He thrusts the Beast Killer forward… useless. The half-dragon snaps through the lance with ease and the maw bites through his midsection. Blood sprays as the man's upper and lower half are separated.

Oh how he missed this… the eternal craving. Energy rushes in from the direct digestion, a dangerous glint passes by his eyes. He taps into his Dragonstone and outright shifts, letting out a hungered roar. His chest fills with pent up water and he releases it, piercing several more poachers. Oh, the blood, the meat, the food…

He lashes out with his tail, his claws, his actual maw… the weapon that is so feared by the beastfolk is nothing to him, the toxin is useless, the metal is weak. "Run away!" Some of the more weak-minded ones shout.

Disregarding those, he charges for the leader this… 'Daichi'. The red-hair man pulls out a scroll, but the half-dragon is already on him… literally. A single leap was all he needed. "...Poacher." He growls.

"You…" He starts, but stops as saliva drips down. Crunch, the shifted half-dragon presses down, bones start breaking, Daichi cries out.

"I normally… don't consume whole. But, this time?" He lowers his head, opens his maw, and closes it around the man's head, saliva is quickly rushing out, his stomach grumbles. Stepping off of his limbs, he pulls his head up, hefting him up in a disturbingly efficient manner. Eldest brother did this the most, which makes sense… he was the most skilled, which meant he was always burning the most energy for training. Despite Nalaptijep's skill, he isn't anywhere near his older brother's power.

Neck straightened, head towards the sky, Daichi slides down… and the half-dragon belches. His older brother could probably eat two… he can only fit one. So… he looks at the three paralyzed humans. Kill two, save the third for later. Nodding to himself, he walks over and gives two of them a quick end, a single stamp across their backs.

"A… dragon?" Weakened huffs, Nalaptijep raises his head and looks at the source.

A bloodied Nine-tails, he is missing part of his paw, one of his eyes has been sliced open. "Hamlet leader?" He asks.

"Was. I…"

"Here." He extends an arm… er, leg rather, "Life energy, take some."

The leader walks his way, stumbling on almost every step. "There were… so many."

"Don't care, just live." He bluntly replies, the Nine-tails is in front of him now, [Life… transfer.] He 'heals' the Nine-tails with some excessive life energies that he just got.

"Thank you." He says, "I…"

"..." He lowers his head, he just might have to consume one of these bodies now, then. "Stay strong."

"I will." With that, the Nine-tails leaves.

He licks his lips, "And I'll track the rest of those poachers down… no matter where they are, no matter who is near." He rolls onto his side and applies some pressure onto the paralyzed human, just enough to prevent movement. Time to rest.

* * *

**A/N:** So… not all great here, yeah? Turns out that attack included dozens of poachers, and some even managed to leave with Kitsunes in tow.


	9. His New Pack

**A/N:** Huh, well then… back to Lupus, Dadaan, and Seta except that it's from the PoV of this incredibly sexy Wolfskin, heh...

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaty = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty.

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Namu Rosutoai:** Yeah… making new names are a weakness of mine. Yep, this wasn't a small group, and… instead of just staying, the leader had the others retreat… for what it's worth.

1] No, not live. Again, only the leader survived, the rest died.

2] Nope, they aren't. I mean, pfft… look at Hera. She wasn't eager to strike up conversations. Lilith is more prone to conversations, but that's because she's so well integrated into human society that she sorta… adapted to that.

* * *

Dadaan is standing just slightly behind Lupus as she and Seta are walking around Shirasagi's market… the 'pets'. It's no surprise to say he's completely out of place here, especially when the dogs either start wagging their tails in excitement for him… as in the female dogs, or when they lower themselves and start growling… as in the male dogs. However, a quick growl of his own sends the male dogs into a lengthy silence and letting out all sorts of respect.

It seems even the human 'pets' know that the strong survive.

"What about this one?" Seta asks Lupus, the two are completely entranced by these 'pets', human thing obviously. Dadaan is only here because Lupus is here. He refuses to not be with her… the inner warmth returns, that feeling he's still growing used to.

Love.

Not breeding, not mating, not establishing dominance or a need for survival… but, love. A feeling that apparently all Wolfskin and Kitsunes have, but never felt due to how they live. Keaton has already felt love, apparently Kaden fell deeply in love with Kagero. He grits his teeth, but he also holds great respect for Kaden… and to extension, Selkie.

Times are changing.

"Hey, Dadaan~?" Lupus asks, "Whaddya think?" She points at a dotted one, black and white. "Isn't she cute?"

'Cute'. It's a concept he doesn't exactly grasp all that well. "I guess? Smells like any other." Lupus huffs, but then gets closer and… just to rub his purple patch of fur.

"Mmm…" Just like that, she's distracted again.

"Aw, this one is so little!" Seta exclaims. "Hey there, little guy!" She coos at him.

"Or that one!" Lupus exclaims at a different one, right back to the dogs.

And here Dadaan is, standing to the side. "Can we please just pick one?" He finally asks.

The owner clears his throat, "Well, are you looking for a specific breed? Are there children in your house, or…?"

See, thanks to Lupus's slightly torn and ragged clothing, nobody even realizes that she's 'Princess Corrin'. "Uh no… just Seta, Dadaan, and me." Lupus answers. "We'd like one with lots of energy and ready to play!"

"Size?"

"Size?" Lupus echoes.

"Would you rather have a large dog or…?"

Lupus looks back at the dogs, "They're all small."

He chuckles, "Ah, first time owners? See, these are all puppies right now, none of them are fully grown…" Dadaan stops listening as the owner goes over an incredibly long list of things.

"I didn't realize there's so much about dogs." Lupus states, "How about food? Do they eat meat?"

"Oh… that's rather expensive, see, what we…"

"I can hunt meat for them." Dadaan interrupts. "Food's not a problem."

"Alright, well since you want high-energy, then you'll need a lot of room…"

"I'm the alpha of a den that has more ground than a portion of this market."

"...very well." He nods.

"How about getting multiple dogs at once?" Lupus asks.

The owner nervously chuckles, "I'd recommend no more than two… three makes a pack." A silence follows.

How ignorant is this guy?! Dadaan literally **just** told him he's an alpha of a den! Dadaan, his mate, and Seta make a **pack**! "Uh, one moment, please…" Seta drawls out, "Hey Dadaan? Mind walking with me for a moment~?"

Thankfully, Seta is inhumanly observant of even the slightest twitch in body language, no enhanced senses required. "Sure." He shrugs. "So…"

"We aren't used to having Wolfskin." Seta points out the obvious. "It'll take time for us to learn the differences." A pause, "So, are you enjoying yourself?"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon. Lupus and I are."

"I'm not human, I don't get the fun in this." The two stop several dozen paces down, still within sight of Lupus, who is chatting away with the owner.

"Getting a pet will provide a lot of happiness and fun for us, trust me. Humans get pets all the time." And as if her words were magic… a man walks by, holding some sort of rope around a 'medium-sized' dog. "See?"

"Hmph." He huffs.

"You're just waiting for her to go into heat, aren't you?"

Oh great, of course she guesses the issue. "I… hurt. It feels wrong, only having three to a pack. It goes against everything Wolfskin dens are supposed to be like." Seta's eyes… light up.

"Hold on a second, alright?" She dashes off back to Lupus. Oh, he doesn't have a good feeling about this…

* * *

At least his mate his happy. "So, this is Charlie…" Lupus starts, "That's Robert, this is Delilah, Suzy, Sarah, Frank..." So, the idea Seta gave Lupus? Well, thanks to Dadaan's comment, they didn't just exit with one puppy, or two, oh no...

They brought in two **dozen**, almost every one that the 'kennel' had to offer. Each and every puppy obediently followed Dadaan without a single mishap or complaint. They see him as their alpha, after all. One could only imagine the looks on all of the human's faces as they see this swarm of small furry bodies following a single Wolfskin.

"So, Dadaan?" Seta asks.

"It's… not the same, but…" He's interrupted as one of the many males licks his paws. "It feels more right." He stoops down and picks the puppy up, "Right, Kevin?"

"That's Hector!" Lupus exclaims. "Kevin is over there."

Dadaan offers Hector a flat look, who is simply wagging his tail and panting happily. "Hector, right…" Oh, there's no way he's remembering all of these names. At least…

They all know who the alpha is here.

* * *

**A/N:** So… yeah. Imagine that for a moment. You take your mate (wife) out to get a pet, but then you end up taking almost the entire pet store with you! I think it was also a really cute bit to have all of the puppies follow Dadaan without any issues… right? To them, he must be like… the best alpha possible!


	10. Nature's New Guardian

**A/N:** Expanding (yet even more) on Hera… as well as introducing a new character!

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaty = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty.

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Namu Rosutoai:** Keaton's going to act all serious and "Why is this happening?" But, let's face it… his tail is going to give him away. Twenty-four puppies… that's a lot of fluff.

Well, you're welcome!

* * *

**Consort:** You thought you were slick, huh? Bringing in a version of one of my characters into the DnD session… well, lemme turn that around on you! I've brought in a version of my character from the DnD session into this fic.

She's the same as my character, but going with the same name would've made things a bit confusing, so… a different name!

* * *

This time, for whatever reason that neither Qsoeqat nor Hera could place… this time was different. Qsoeqat had already sent out enough of his semen to impregnate every single female Wolfskin under his command several times over, yet… the day that Hera's technically-too-young body showed signs of bearing eggs, he felt… different. Was this simply because the offspring would be three-fourths dragon rather than half Wolfskin and one-fourth of both human and dragon?

However, poor Hera struggled throughout the ordeal, though thankfully dragons go through the process so much quicker. Hera's body shouldn't be able to go through this, but something with being experimented on by Nyx had changed in so many ways… having part of Qsoeqat's soul invoked even more changes.

Time seemed to pass by faster during Hera's time with a belly that seemed far too large for her draconic body. She couldn't fly, she couldn't even walk! The half-dragon had to resort to feeding her directly. Nights were drawn out from her almost uncontrollable whimpering… if it wasn't the position she was sleeping in, it was her bulging womb.

He felt guilt… even if she can go in heat, even if she's capable of bearing eggs… he almost feels this isn't worth it. Oh, it's satisfying to have her squirming under him as he goes for another round, and she loves it as much as he does, if not more, but **this**? This oversized bulge that, by all means seeming capable of splitting her open? This isn't right. His regret was plain to see in his eyes, but Hera kept pushing along, no matter how many times she cried out in pain. She believed the pain would be worth it… he tried his best to believe that. Then the day came that she finally laid her clutch…

Of a single egg, and after that? Well, this little dragonling would be like no other. This dragonling's mother is missing her soul and carrying a piece of the father's soul in her… on top of being experimented on with so much Dark Magic that it literally changed Hera's appearance. The father is a half-dragon, missing but a part of his soul due to his first meeting with Hera. Somewhere along those unnatural changes did something to the offspring...

* * *

The first striking thing about their offspring, whom Hera named Artemis… was that she bore forest-green scales and a pair of emerald eyes. The very second Hera noticed it was the second that Hera became a protective mother like no other… as well as the first time Hera felt like she was going to cry, a side-effect of having some of her mate's soul, but… her body still was unable to produce tears, so she was left shivering as if she was cold. [She…] Hera choked out, [I used to have those same… colors!] She grits her teeth and she hisses. [She looks just like me… before I was taken!] Rage built up, and she wanted to go out and decimate more humans. Once upon a time, Hera supported life en masse, even tolerating humans and occasionally lending some magic. That Hera is dead… and all that's left is a being of destruction.

At least, that's what she thought, until Artemis entered her world. [We'll keep her safe.] He assured her.

[She can be everything I was going to be.] Hera nods, emotion creeping heavily into her voice. Artemis let out a small cry, and Hera was going over the 'what could be the issue' list in less time than it took to blink. Hera will protect and raise this one like no other mother would. She brought the offspring close and held her gently, with her own wings wrapping around to form a barrier. [Colors just like mine…] She mutters, body trembling from her inability to cry. [I wonder if her magic will be as attuned to nature as mine were.]

[You never really spoke of your time before…] He trails off.

Hera hesitates, [I was a green-scaled dragon at birth…]

* * *

And even at birth, Hera had a potent connection to magic. However, unlike her parents, hers seem to derive from nature. That in itself wasn't unusual, as magic could cover almost any part of the world. It took Hera only months before she was already influencing natural life, something she did with the utmost care. No, what was more surprising was the emotions Hera could feel.

Empathy, care, there was more than just the basic set of survival instincts. Some of the emotions were almost… human in nature. Hera, even from early on, formed a goal… to help and heal nature. She spent her time in the forests around the den she lived in, giving plants a much needed helping spell. Animals thrived near the location, a sort of serenity blanketed her patrolling area. Within a year of her start, animals would bring their injured packmates or flock, or whichever term was used, and she would heal them.

Hera, the protector of wildlife.

One day, as she was traveling, she came across a wyvern, whose wings were useless… arrows. He even had a saddle on him, indicating that this wyvern was a mount. The fact disgusted her… not the injured wyvern, no… but the fact he was left out to die. [I'll help you.] She assured the wyvern.

Through his own, much less refined language, he mentioned that it was the nearby wildlife that pushed him in her direction. 'A green-scale dragon that who will heal any animal wound.' To which she did just that.

[You need to rest.] She spoke. [The holes are mended, but it is still fresh… no flying for now.] He groaned, [Here, let me…] With relief, she magically slashed the saddle off of him. There, a slave to humans no more. [Come.] She turned to walk away, and he followed her.

The start of a powerful friendship, between two species that shouldn't even be able to feel that.

* * *

Qsoeqat looked over at the now skeletal wyvern, then back to Hera, who has moved over to pet its… his head. Artemis has stretched out and is lying beside Hera. [I see…] He comments. [You lived together?]

The wyvern shifts around, then rolls over to his side… a purely cosmetic change, since his bones don't experience discomfort like scales, fur, and skin might. [It was just for him to heal at first, but… he ended up staying.] Hera supplies, [I was already living alone by that point, and having another draconic being with me felt nice.] Her black eyes meet his red ones, [As you know, the number of dragons are very low.]

[And I intend to fix that.] He proudly states.

[Your drive for mating is… impressive.] She nods. [I don't think anyone has mated so much as you… how do you keep up with training yourself? I rarely see you actually practicing.]

He chuckles, [I'm weak when compared to the rest of the brood… I'm probably only really better than Belladonna, but she has trouble shifting.]

[You aren't weak.] She points out. [You won against the alphas out here.]

He gives her a flat look, [It's only really because of my uniqueness that I won those… start the challenge, shapeshift into a dragon, but then use the… 'partial' shifting midway through the fight. I'm better at leading than fighting.] His chest fills up with pride, [With the packs under my command, there have been **no** deaths. I may not be the best in direct combat, but I know how to lead… somehow." He shrugs.

[Human side?]

He pauses, [My father was supposedly the best Swordmaster… nothing about tactical knowledge.] He hums, [Yseranyx is the same way, she's very good with tactics. The rest? Not so much.] Pain enters his form.

[Mate?]

[Eldest brother…] He looks away.

Hera gives him a concerned look, but drops the topic. She's still a pure-blooded dragon, and wouldn't be able to properly support him emotionally. She's lost too much from Nyx. She looks down at Artemis, smiles, then picks her up and holds her close. [Come, I want you to cuddle with me… friend.] The wyvern grunts, then rolls a bit more to his side to further expose the opening into his rib cage. Hera quickly crawls in, then curls up with Artemis within the nook of where she's curled up.

Qsoeqat rises, [I'll return later.] His scent is becoming heavy in the air.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah. Artemis = Nala.

A bit more on Hera herself, adding in the bit with her beginnings with her wyvern friend. I'll surely revisit Hera and Artemis more. Anyway…

I think I should finally give Effie her time to shine next chapter, hm...


	11. Royal Bitch

**A/N:** "Well, now I guess I should've listened…"

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaty = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty.

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Consort:** Yeah… I feel so bad for Hera. At least her body only produced one egg, so it wasn't trying to make more than she could literally fit in her. Still, ballooning up like that can't be good for her, so we can all breathe in relief when both she and that egg came out of this safely. Qsoeqat's just gonna have to focus on the bitches for a while before breeding Hera again. Though… if she really wants his dicks so bad, maybe they could get in contact with Quacker's human family and snag some contraceptive herbs?

Yep, same scale color and all. *nods* As long as Artemis lives a good life, Hera should be fine.

Oh-ho, yes… can't wait until the big family reunion meeting takes place.

* * *

Vell… no, Princess Velouria draws a blank face as she sews the tiny blanket with feigned interest. Her fur has been very neatly cleaned, combed, brushed, perfumed… even her face has been expertly groomed. Her tail is slightly puffy and above this all… she's wearing a **dress**. Though thankfully, the material is exceptionally made and enchanted in such a way that Lady Velouria doesn't actually feel it… nor will it matte her fur.

This enchanted dress is the only thing Lady Velouria likes about this situation. She doesn't care for the other two Maids gossiping over who-cares-what, she doesn't pay enough attention to the servants in the hallway… and she's definitely not heeding the existence of those two humans that follow her wherever she goes. Frankly, she doesn't even bother to remember their names.

So, with all of her complaints into a single bucket, so to say… why is she even bothering with it? Well, that's simple… she crossed a line. Oh yes, Lady Velouria was caught while she was escaping the castle, right after a bath… **again**, to coat herself with nature's scent. However, it wasn't any retainers that caught her, it wasn't Prince Takumi, nor was it her own husband. She had the unfortunate luck of being caught by…

Queen Mikoto herself.

Within seconds, the Queen had magically bound Lady Velouria, then gave her the Walk of Shame all the way back to the castle, had her cleaned a **third** time, then gave her the worst scare of her life. She… She thought she could handle it… it's just words, right? A stern 'talk', that's nothing compared to being almost sliced in two by a single swing of that blade A Lord Casander had. Oh, oh…

Oh how wrong she was.

She's a Wolfskin, by all means, she should've been the dominant female of the two. She could've crushed Mikoto the second she boldly dropped the magical binds. The Queen had no defenses, no means of attack…

Until she leveled a glare on Lady Velouria that caused her to 'sit and stay' without the use of her mouth. Mikoto then smiled, and proceeded to slam Lady Velouria with the single most damning talk she has ever gotten, even the previous alpha… her father, had nothing on this. She even started whimpering…

**Whimpering**!

After that torturous session, Lady Velouria was given a very simple request… a mission, per say. Queen Mikoto will look the other way for Lady Velouria's primal instincts, including everything from hunting down and eating raw animals to getting her entire body dirty in the forest… if, and only if, that when it's time to be a Princess of Hoshido, then she can perform as if she was raised a noble. So, yes… she can run around the city a few times, but if she's called in, it's going right back to be proper and formal.

Lady Velouria grits her teeth as the needle she's using is easily crushed. Not once had Mikoto yelled at her during that, no force, no attacking, nothing! She somehow broke her down with a gentle smile and seemingly loving words. "Princess Velouria, is something wrong?" One of the Maids ask.

"I need… a break." She tries to sound calm, she tries to sound 'diplomatic'... but given that her canines are showing right now, the other two recoil a bit. Why did Ryoma have to become so damn desirable?! Wolfskin shouldn't have to follow this absurd… "Kebby!"

The Ninja, who's actual name is Kaze, not that Lady Velouria takes the time to remember it, appears and kneels, "Yes, milady?"

"We're leaving. I wish to… strock around the gardens." And like how sister had issues learning human stuff… Lady Velouria still has a long way to go for all the words.

"Stroll, milady." He calmly states.

Kaze nods. Thanks to Lupus, he's already somewhat familiar with the 'butchered Hoshidan' language that Yukimaru once so 'kindly' put it. "That… where's Jackdon?"

Jeffery, an Oni Savage who, while can trace his origins back to the Fire Tribe, also lives in the Hoshido capital. "He's training, milady. Shall I go get him?"

She shakes her head, "No. Can we go?"

"Of course, milady." There's a sort of irony in Kaze being one of her retainers… because it was actually decided that Kaze wished to serve Lupus.

But… Lupus left with Dadaan and Setsuna mere weeks after the war. However! There was talk around the city that an archer, a Wolfskin, and a woman with pointed ears and a tail had recently visited the market…

Then proceeded to leave with over two dozen puppies.

Unfortunately, this was also the time that Lady Velouria was busy being broken down and rebuilt by the power of motherly words, so she completely missed Lupus's visit.

Lady Velouria shakes her head, then proceeds to walk the hallways, completely disinterested in the surrounding 'artwork' and 'decorations'. "Kebby?" She suddenly asks.

"Yes, milady?"

She strains for a moment, even gritting her teeth, "I'd like…" Ugh, somehow the words suddenly taste **foul**. "A… class… in… e-ettique."

"Her Highness would highly approve of this… please, excuse me." With that, he quickly leaves.

She forms a fist, slams it into the wall… or rather, through the stone wall, then takes a breath, "I can do this…" She pulls her fist out, wipes it off, and sighs. "Those people don't think a Wolfskin can be an ideal Princess… I'll prove them wrong! I'll be the best Princess ever to walk these halls!" With a huff, she turns around, then goes back to the room she was at earlier, "And my blanket will be the best one of the bunch."

* * *

**A/N:** Heh, well… that's quite a change in attitude, hm? Seems Vella crossed a line with Mikoto and now she's been properly… disciplined.

So, Vella is going to act more like a Princess, in exchange for no more terrifying chats with the Queen, and the free privilege of doing what she wants on occasion. Seems fair enough, right? I'm sure Vella will get more privileges once she proves she can be a Princess when needed.


	12. To Save, One Life at a Time

**A/N:** Y'know, for a pair of good-doers that are traveling around and helping people, you'd think there might be a whole lot more potential ideas, right? So…

Here's Silas and Belladonna… er Kim, rather. Remember, Silas refers to Bella as Kim.

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaty = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty.

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Consort:** Heh, yep. Had I the skill in a convincing argument, I would've including Velouria's verbal discipline. Still, it was kinda fun having Velouria in that position. I would like to see her in a formal event now.

Ha! Mikoto could be like, "Alright, it's that time again… you're free to let loose." Though there ends up being a dinner or something occurring with someone, and Velouria is eyeing the people, just looking for a chance to use her freedom…

Or maybe she'll pull off a Lupus move to just steal the whole chicken and run off. *shrug*

* * *

**Namu Rosutoai:** "The quietest ones are the loudest."? I really wish I could've delivered on the lecture, but there's no way I could've without it coming out as epic as it should be. A Kitsune, hm? Well… if Keaton has both Selkie and Hinoka as mates, then wouldn't Selkie technically be royalty because she's 'married' to the Wolfskin that is 'married' to a Princess?

Hinoka's already sporting a small bump from her pregnancy, so… breeding is going to have to wait. Erm, besides, I'm really trying to keep this 'T'.

2] Heh, 'Sir Eats Alot'... really? Erm, maybe. I doubt Nalaptijep will want to return to any large human settlement for a while.

3] Those kits aren't quite out of Kagero just yet, and… I got an idea for that already.

* * *

**Half-beastdragonsoul2013:** Oh? I can totally agree! Well, at least I know there will be a slight demand for seeing Lady Velouria doing some Princess duties… now I just gotta think of something.

* * *

**Guest (Ch. 10, 12/6/2019 8:53 PM EST):** I never stated that Qsoeqat had developed a deeper caring for Artemis when compared to the rest of his offspring, only that he become extremely concerned for Hera's well-being when she started to become unnaturally bloated with the single egg she had inside of her.

Hera is the one who cares for this offspring above all, not Quacker.

* * *

**Guest (Ch. 11, 12/6/2019 8:55 PM EST):** I don't ever remember stating that I'd punish Qsoeqat. The only ones who knows about his choice are the Wolfskin packs and himself. Now, if Mikoto or Lupus learned about this? Then yeah, something would happen. Until then? Nothing.

* * *

Kim stoops down and places a hand on a traveler that Silas and her saw collapsed on the side of one of the many dirt roads. "Bad… berries." She whispers, noting the dark blue stains on his hands and around his mouth, "Temporary… sleep… frenzied when… awake." She lists off with disturbing ease. "Hold, please." She turns towards Silas as she said that.

He nods, long since grown used to her near constant whispering… alongside a magical enhancement specifically tuned to Kim's voice. "I got him." He states as he applies a fair amount of force downwards, lest he wakes up before she's done…

Kim isn't exactly tough like her siblings.

"Fseop…" She sticks a nail into his skin and she begins draining the toxins directly out of him. Seconds pass by without issue… Kim knows how to avoid causing pain… alongside knowing a spell or two that causes numbing. A thin smile forms, "Hungry… not enough… rastims."

"Rations." Silas gently corrects. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he's fed and well enough to travel. The worst outcome is he'll have to ride with my horse."

The smile grows, "Like good… you're very good."

Silas tilts his head, never ceased to be amazed by just how… cute she looks. He can almost forget the day she pinned him down and he saw a maw of green, toxic liquid looming over him. Why is such a young, innocent woman struck with a horrid… quirk?

Then he remembers that she stood her ground against Crown Prince Xander, that the legendary Yato chose her, and remembers that this half-dragon can be extremely deadly. That said…

Yato is actually strapped to her horse's saddlebag.

Silas has been providing her with some sword training every now and again, and she's been a surprisingly quick learner, even surpassing him in some aspects…

It must be the bloodline from the late King Sumeragi, probably the greatest Swordmaster to ever exist.

"Done…" She whispers, even lower. Her nail is pulled away and her form becomes completely human once more, looking more like a slightly younger version of Princess Corrin, despite being only seconds younger.

"Sir?" Silas asks the man, giving him a small shake. "Are you well?"

"H...huh?" He blinks his eyes. "Where…?"

"You had a batch of toxic berries, sir. Thankfully, Kim here has a collection of antidotes." Silas smoothly sticks to the lie they agreed on. Why a lie? Because the first person they saved wasn't exactly comfortable seeing Kim's half-dragon state. "How are you feeling?"

"...tired?" He grips his head, covered with messy gray hair, "Thank you both so much, I was just so hungry that…" His stomach lets out an audible growl.

"I'll hunt something for you, sir." Silas offers. "And… here, have a bit of rations to tide you over until then, okay?" He reaches into his bag and pulls out a handful of dried fruit and nuts.

"By the gods, thank you!" He gratefully accepts them.

"I… hunt." Kim whispers. "Stay, help." She rises, then goes to grab Yato. "Return, soon." She walks away… the traveler barely glances, too invested in the, what has to be for him, a hearty meal of nuts and fruit.

Silas smiles, of course she would go out and hunt… "Some water now, sir?" Silas offers.

He nods, "Yes sir, please." Silas procure his canteen and pours a bit of water into his waiting mouth. He would've given it to him, but he is aware that this man might try to drink too much at once. "Generous sir… what's you and your companion's names?"

"My name is Silas, I'm a Paladin that serves under King Leo's newest regiment. Kim is my partner in this effort, together we're assigned to help whoever we come across." He puts his canteen back, "May I know your name, sir?"

"King… Leo?" He echoes, then shakes his head, "I once served as a Butler in training, but I was quickly kicked out once my performance was found lacking…" He explains, "My name… Sir Silas, is Jakob." Without the proper energy to stand and bow, he instead respectfully lowers his head.

Gods, Silas can see the formality already showing, despite his near-collapsed state. "I assume you are without a home, then?"

"I am, Sir Silas."

Silas takes a moment to think, "Would you still care to be a Butler?"

"Absolutely!" His response is quick, fueled by passion. "I will try again and again, I will…"

Silas chuckles, "Very well. We'll get you back to Windmire after you have a meal." The Paladin nods. "There will be a need for some more staff soon, and a man so passionate to become a Butler would be very much appreciated."

"Whatever the need, I will finish with my all." Jakob continues to affirm. "If I may ask…?"

"Queen Sakura is to have King Leo's child within a few months… do you think you'll be ready by then?"

"I will be ready by this month's end."

Silas nods once more, "Very well, I…"

"Food, Sir Silas?" Kim arrives with a reasonably sized deer… somehow. How far did she just travel? Well… At least she didn't return with a bear this time. The Yato is stained with the beast's blood, though the kill itself is clean, a single stab wound to the… skull, actually.

Gods, how can he forget that she's half-dragon?

He nods, "Thank you, Kim. I'll get the cooking…" She pulls out a log that was hidden behind the deer's body, then chops them up with the Yato… and sets it on fire with a spell. "Well… thank you, but let me ready the deer itself."

"...How peculiar." Jakob mutters. "If I dare say… you are a strange pair."

Silas chuckles, "We get that quite a lot. But… I wouldn't want anyone else to travel with me." With that, he moves over to the deer and starts prepping it.

"Silas… good man. Happy to… travel." Kim smiles as she sits down, legs crossed and watching Silas work. "Very nice… man."

* * *

**A/N:** Wait, wait… what's this? Jakob is **alive**! Ah-ha! Oh, and he's in such good hands with Silas and Bella, and… oh, something else? Sakura is due in a few months? Hm… better get started on that Butler training… Forrest just might have gotten his personal servant! Ooo, what a nice little twist.


	13. Black and Gold

**A/N:** Well, due to the small drop on information that Sakura is a few months away from giving birth… wonder how Kagero is holding up? Would a Kitsune-hybrid develop faster? Will we see her kit? The answers? Well…

Who wants to see another 'child' unit? Oh, and this is going to be presented more in a sporadic time-skip 'aw, look at 'em grow up'-ish type of format.

Adding in a child unit list, because I have a feeling it might be needed. Format is the child's name, very general description (Father and Mother).

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaty = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty.

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Child Units:** Artemis, forest green scales and eyes (Qsoeqat/Quacker and Hera).

* * *

**Half-beastdragonsoul2013:** Heh, some things never change, do they? *nods* I do like how relaxing these shorter chapters are, so much less pressure. Ohhhh yes… Sophie, starting off with the skill for 'Lethal Poison' and… actually for someone who's a clutz in canon, this might actually become an issue. Hm…

Well, Kim and canon Corrin do share a lot of quirks… heck, canon Corrin's personality can be seen across all the female Dragon Squad. Yeah… I think I can safely say Kim won't be kissing or giving Silas some head.

* * *

**Dandaman5:** Yes! I finally found the opportunity to get a good way for Jakob to re-enter the 'game'. You gotta give the guy some props, surviving for this long without a steady job.

* * *

**Consort:** It's nice to see Jakob alive and… well, soon-to-be healthy. Hm… well, this time he was actually fired, instead of having Corrin stand up for him. So, Silas and Kim will speak up to have him hired again, and I'm sure that these much nicer Royals will give him the extra encouragement he needs.

Ah-ha! I wonder who else forgot about the Yato! I didn't even bother mentioning it during the final battle against Nyx. Kim simply prefers what she was raised with, her draconic heritage… however! Silas did mention that Kim apparently has extreme potential in swords, thanks to her human heritage, so… maybe we'll see a chapter with Kim sparring using a sword?

* * *

As a retainer, Kagero had sworn an oath to her liege, High Prince Ryoma, to be there for him whenever he may call. An oath that extended to her very life, one to do whatever is required, even if not asked. She would bloody her hands if it meant his stayed clean. The same is true for Saizo. However… there is one key difference between her and Saizo. Kagero is still very much a woman, and she can no longer call herself only a retainer whose life is sworn to her liege…

But a mother, who has a duty to raise her ch… kit. Unlike any other human pregnancy, Kagero gave birth nearly three months sooner… faster than a human, but slower than a Kitsune. The kit was named Kanzō, and within mere seconds of sight, she has become Kagero's world. Kanzō is Kagero's only link to Kaden, after all… especially since Selkie lives all the way near the border mountains of Nohr and Hoshido.

While she proudly shows her Kitsune heritage, with a furred body, ears, and a fluffy tail… unlike her late father, her fur is primarily black, like Kagero's hair. There is a white streak of fur on her stomach, which extends from her chest to her core… while the tips of her ears and tail are both the vibrant orange that Kaden and Selkie are known to have. Her eye color is a very striking gold, too… almost seeming to glow.

Kagero has been given several years of leave… or more accurately 'less-restrictive' retainer duty. Why? Because even with the inclusion of a daughter, she cannot simply stop doing what she has been doing for years. It's just that her priorities have… shifted.

* * *

Kagero woke up with a startle, "Kanzō?" She asks, noting that her kit isn't curled up beside her right now. "Kanzō?" She calls out, and a few seconds after, she hears a yip. "Where are you at, dear?" She gets out of her bed. "Kanzō?" Another yip, this time from on high. "Wh…?" She looks up and sees her kit walking…

On top of the bed frame.

"Kanzō, down. Now." She firmly states. "Don't make momma come up there." Another yip, and she looks down, contemplating… "Three… two…" Kanzō slips off the small railing and Kagero is there to catch her before she even fell a few inches. Kanzō whines and Kagero holds her close. "Shh, dear… I'm here for you." Kanzō licks her mother's clothed breast, "Hold on…" She pulls the modded clothing down, "There."

Another, much more happy yip as she delves straight for her nipple. Her tail is wagging… she has yet to exit her Kitsune form since birth, and well…

The Beastrune is within a special locked box… and of course, since Kagero is an expert Ninja herself, she made sure that this box could only be opened by her… even Saizo can't figure it out. Kagero had asked Princess Velouria if it's safe to give such a young offspring a Beastrune, and there was only one answer… Lady Velouria didn't know. No beastfolk does… that's just how rare they are. So, due to motherly concern, Kagero had instead decided to have Kanzō start with a Beaststone.

Power can be a dangerous concept and she refuses to simply give her daughter so much so soon. She will make sure that Kanzō understands the implications and potential consequences to wielding such power. It needs to be tempered with patience and wisdom.

Kagero looks down as she feels the licking stop… and sees that Kanzō now has her maw right up to her nipple, though she had already fallen asleep in that position. Kagero can feel her gentle breathing, energy already spent from that short burst. "Oh, my dear little kit." The Ninja lightly laughs and walks back to her bed, lies down with Kanzō on her chest. "Sleep well, my daughter." She strokes her fur for about a minute before going back to rest.

* * *

Several months pass and it **just** hits Kagero how quickly a kit grows, relative to a human. Kanzō has already started to figure things out and gods… her curiosity is something else entirely. "Kanzō? Where are you?!" The door was closed, the door was **locked**, but her kit still managed to get out! A servant had to have accidentally let her out, there's no other way! "Kanzō? Momma is calling you, come back!" She rushes through the hallways, as alert as she would be in any serious assignment. She lets out an aggravated sigh after several cleared hallways, "**Kanz****ō**! Come back here this instant!" She raises her voice.

Then she feels a nip on her back leg. Kagero quickly turns around to see Kanzō directly behind her, tilting her head, as is confused. "Where were you?!" The Ninja quickly asks as she picks up her kit. "I've been looking for you!"

Kanzō whimpers, why does she look so… Kagero looks beyond her half-Kitsune daughter and sees a small, almost unnoticeable trail of black fur leading up to here. "Were you… were you following me?" She asks in disbelief. Confusion fades and her fluffy chest fills with pride. "How?! I didn't even hear you!" Kanzō yips in response. She sighs, "Please, don't sneak around momma like that, you really had me worried." Another yip. "You're still my precious girl, you know that?" A third yip, accompanied by licking her face. "Aw, yes… you're so cute!" Her tail starts wagging very quickly.

Gods, how can she stay upset with a face like that looking at her?

* * *

"Momma! Momma!" Kanzō has grown very quickly and her Kitsune form is not that far from being as large as Selkie's. Her human form is around the late-child stage, probably landing close to the young-teenager age. Now, while her Kitsune form hasn't really changed much, her human? Gods, she's already becoming such a beautiful young lady. She's keeping her fur properly groomed, after all. Unlike Selkie, she has 'normal hair' growing on her head, which makes it look more like a mane. This 'mane' runs down her back and ends at about her tail. Strangely, her Kitsune form lacks this 'mane'.

Though, she does outright lack breasts even in her human form. Mammary glands for both forms.

She flashes a smile, showing off her sharp canines. "Hello, my dear daughter." Kagero opens her arms and hugs her. "How have you been?"

"Awesome!" Her voice screeches for a half-second. "Yip, doing great!" Another truly strange quirk is that her 'yipping' from her time as a kit hasn't left her, so she randomly 'yips' at times, though it isn't frequent. Her tail is wagging. "How have you been, momma?"

"I've been doing well, dear." The embrace ends.

"Momma? I wanna be like you, a sneaky Ninja!" She smiles, "Can you teach me?"

"Kanzō, Ninja training isn't something to play around with. This is a very serious matter." She firmly states, but also not trying to discourage her. "Besides, you're a Kitsune, you should embrace your heritage."

Her tail stops wagging, sorrow enters her form. "Adaptability is a necessity of life. It would be for the betterment of the Kitsunes if we could do more than what we know by instinct." And in just a half-moment, Kanzō is wiser than most her age. "I understand the trials that I will have to undergo, I have done my research, momma. I want to prove that I can be the best. I want to prove that I'm worthy of being powerful."

It… almost breaks Kagero's heart to hear such a mature manner of speech from her daughter like that. A thin smile forms and she nods, "Very well, Kanzō. We will start tomorrow… but today? Spend the rest of your day being a child. You won't stay as such for long."

"Yes, momma!" And just like that, playfulness re-enters her tone. "I'm gonna find Lady Velouria and play with her!" She giggles as she runs off.

"Please… don't grow up so fast, Kanzō." A brief frown forms.

* * *

Kagero is sitting aside her liege, sharing lunch with the others in this room. Right now, Saizo is patrolling and her dear Kanzō is traveling around the room, trying to better her own skills. Kagero keeps a frequent eye on her… gods know she's already scared enough people already. "She'll be fine, Kagero." Her liege comments.

"Kanzō is determined, milord. I'm thinking she's going to try and do something… extreme." The female Ninja retainer replies.

"Like?"

She takes a moment to consider it. "I'm… unsure. I'm afraid she doesn't know her own limits." No, that's a lie. She's noted that Kanzō had passed by a location relatively close to Saizo several times now. Kagero knows Saizo well enough and she knows he would notice that kind of repeated behavior. What is she planning to do?

"Relax, Kagero. Enjoy your meal."

"...Yes, milord." She nods, gets a spoonful of stew and… stops. Kanzō is now chatting with Saizo?! Like with her male counterpart, Kagero is eyeing Kanzō over… could this really just be a chat? No, it couldn't be, her body language is too stiff and… she nods, turns around sharply, walks away, and then comes over to sit by Kagero with a recently acquired bowl of stew.

"Hello, mother." She smiles.

"What were you thinking?! That's not…" She harshly whispers.

"You missed it, then." Kanzō bluntly states. "I have more than hands at my disposal, mother." She takes a spoonful of stew.

"I don't…" Kagero starts, but then thinks it over. More than hands? What else could she use?

"My tail is a bit ruffled… would you mind brushing it, mother?" She calmly hands a brush over.

Wait, did she really…? Kagero keeps her calm as she brushes Kanzō's tail fur and… "Gods." She can't help but mutter.

"I know what I was doing. You're too used to looking over humans." Her voice comes out a bit disconnected. "He only watched my hands and pockets… never bothered to look at my tail." She shrugs with a smile. "Did I do well, mother?"

And as Kagero grips the heated metallic shuriken out of her daughter's tail, she nods. "You did well, dear." A specially forged shuriken, enchanted with heat… ones that Saizo custom orders.

The other retainer remains clueless until much later, when he notices one of his shurikens are missing...

* * *

It has now been a year since Kanzō has been birthed and she's already more than capable of being independent. "Dear?" Kagero gently asks after she had her brought to the retainer's room. "I have something very important to share today."

Kanzō sits cross-legged on the bed, she's wearing a highly modified version of the typical Ninja garb. Since her Kitsune heritage provides naturally tougher skin, she's able to skip out on wearing the whole thing. She has just a mere sash for some extra shurikens and a dagger. She has a chestguard, but that's more so the rest of her human form's white chest fur is hidden with a layer of black leather. Lastly, she has three wraps that are saved for missions, all black cloth which goes over the tips of her ears and tail. When this whole set is on and if you happen to make eye contact at the dead of night?

All you'll see is two golden orbs staring back at you.

In fact, it's due to this and the fact that Kanzō is more active at night that there have been rumors of a 'golden-eye demon' and more than a fair share of terrified workers. Granted, the castle knows that this 'demon' is actually just Kanzō, but still… gods forbid you end up on her 'to-do' list, even if it's just a delivery.

Kanzō is quickly becoming the image of what a Ninja should be. Quick, silent, deadly… she can also jump high, land softly, pick locks, the list goes on. She was trained by Kagero herself, after all, but still… it can be unnerving when a teenager far surpasses the adults, or more accurately…

When she can sneak up and steal something from Saizo, who has since surpassed Kagero during her pregnancy.

Kanzō carefully watches Kagero as she pulled out a special container, one she **very firmly** told to never open. "Since momma will have to go back to being a full-time retainer tomorrow…"

Kanzō's tail is still and she tilts her head, "Yes, momma?"

"What is power?" She suddenly asks, going through the numerous loops and gimmicks with this lockbox.

"Power is special, it is something that must be wielded with wisdom and patience. Too much can corrupt a person, power…"

"You are aware of the power you hold?" It came out more as a statement.

"I am, momma. I terrified the staff when I was just starting out as a Ninja. I did not take into consideration how I appear." Regret enters her voice, but only because she lets it… because when she has to, she can sound emotionless… almost on the level of that woman Kagero interrogated over a year ago. Beruka, was it?

"Of your heritages?"

"I am half human and half Kitsune. Papa was one of the few who obtained Nine-tails without the aid of a Beastrune. Papa pushed for peace and even made bonds with Prince Keaton." She nods.

"...and if you ever choose to take up the oath of a retainer?"

"That I would give my everything for my liege. I will do whatever is required for their survival, even at my own life." There it is, emotionless.

However, Kagero cracks. A sniffle escapes her. "Alright, daughter…" She breathes in. "Here." She hands the now unlocked box to her. "This was Kaden's. It was given to me due to tradition, but since I'm not Kitsune myself… it's for you."

Kanzō accepts the box, then opens it… her breath catches, "A… Beastrune?" It glows brightly, kept perfectly shiny. "Momma…"

"I couldn't just give it to you at birth, so I had a Beaststone requisitioned instead. I decided that I would give you the Beastrune, but only when I believed you were ready…" She takes another breath, "Kanzō, dear? This Beastrune is yours now. Take the best care of it."

"Papa…" A slight whimper exits her, before she gently places the box and Beastrune down, then clutches her mother in a tight hug. "Thank you, momma. I love you so much…" She cries. "Can… can I spend the rest of the day with you? Can we… talk about papa? You always light up and smile the best when we talk about papa."

"Of course, my dear Kanzō." The two move to sit on her bed, "We can talk about Kaden." A smile forms. "Let's start from the beginning, after Lady Corrin had returned to us…"

* * *

**A/N:** Well… after teasing and hinting at it for so long… here she is! The daughter of Kaden and Kagero… Kanzō! Now, for the name? Well, this was done with Google Translate, so take it with a grain of salt… Kanzō is the Japanese word for Licorice. However… this is in reference for the medicine instead of the candy, but… I liked the name. So, just know that I'm referring to the candy (black color, obviously).

Ermahgerd! I love how Kanzō came out! And with this collage method, I was able to get in a fair amount of personality into her, unlike Artemis! I've made a lot of hybrids who prefer their beast/dragon heritage over their human… so Kanzō is the opposite. Instead of focusing on being a Kitsune, she trains more as a human… becoming a Ninja, while also using her Kitsune heritage to better her Ninja skills.

Now, just imagine being on one of those servants' ends... it's the dead of night, you're washing and cleaning... and you see a shadow dash past. It was only for a split second, but when the head turns, you literally only see a pair of intense golden eyes staring back at you, since the rest of the body blends into the darkness...

Kanzō, black fur with white patches, orange tips and golden eyes (Kaden and Kagero)


	14. These Youngins

**A/N:** Keep in mind that the end of the last chapter is **the future**… this chapter takes place **before** Kanzō is over a year old! She's been birthed, but she's only a few months old by this point! And speaking of Kanzō.

I've got like, three other ideas that star her, one of them has already been typed out. Unfortunately… that's the chapter that'll bump this up to a 'M' rating. Er, anyway…

While this chapter does have Kanzō, she is more of just making an appearance here. Now then. Enjoy!

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaty = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty.

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Child Units:** Artemis, forest green scales and eyes (Qsoeqat/Quacker and Hera). Kanzō, black fur with white patches, orange tips and golden eyes (Kaden and Kagero)

* * *

**Consort:** Her coloration is so pretty and I love how her two bloodlines mix together to become what she is. True… though she also has had ample time to develop… makes me wish I did more on Artemis.

But! Will she ever tell us what the fox says? Erm, seriously though, she's exceptional… and barely even past a year old by the time that chapter ends! Imagine what another decade of experience will do… or, gods. What if she started mixing the Foxfire Magic from an eventual Nine-tails form?

* * *

**Namu Rosutaoi:** Oh… and I was ready to deliver! I really loved how she is portrayed! Hm… the 'mane' will be more like a horse's. She does have fur over her body like the other shifters… but she also has a head of normal 'human' hair growing.

When I get a chapter with Kanzo's PoV… you can bet on more interactions!

Which is why it worked so well! Nobody expected her to use her tail like that, but… her tail could be used in an offensive manner. If it can hold shurikens, she could probably use it to throw them. I'm so glad I'm inspiring you! Yes, mammary glands… just like the other female beastfolk.

The Yato has been demoted from all-around famous and one true weapon to… just a Divine Weapon. It's legendary, it's powerful, but it isn't placed above the others. I like it better like that. Heh, yeah… though that's because **only** Silas refers to her as Kim… I mean, I could've typed Cim, but that looks a bit weird. No no… a 'lick task'... quoted from Lupus over in 'Struggles of Raising Hybrids'.

I'll gladly give more! … To a limit. I honestly don't think I'll be able to deliver such a unique cast of characters among: Selkie's litter of six pups/kits, Hinoka's pup/kit, and Velouria's litter of pups/babies.

* * *

**Dandaman5:** ...How about if that ball of Kitsune fluff were to go out on a mission and commit a few scenes of cruelty? Well, I got good news for you! I got a chapter planned where Kanzō is going to get her, uh... paws dirty.

* * *

Prince Takumi dodges an incoming blow from Oboro's practice naginata, before landing a shot with his own practice Yumi… the cushioned arrowhead doesn't do more than bounce off of her body, but… "That's three." He smirks. "Another round?"

His retainer sighs, "Maybe tomorrow…" She plants the blunt end of her naginata on the ground and…

"You alright, Oboro? You've seem distracted the whole time." He moves to put his Yumi away. "That's not like you."

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"Doesn't sound like 'nothing'. Oboro, you know you can speak freely, what's wrong?" He turns to look.

She's gritting her teeth. "What do you think of Lady Lilith?" Oh yes… mother actually adopted the pure-blooded dragon into the family. Add it onto the lists of weird stuff that has happened because of his half-sister, Corrin.

"She's nice, I guess?"

"No! I meant it… ugh, nevermind." She shakes her head, tosses the naginata to the side and walks away.

"Oboro!" He calls out. "Gods… now what's wrong?" He asks himself, before walking over to put up her…

"Yip! Yip!" A high pitch voice exclaims.

"Woah, watch it!" Oboro jumps to the side as a black-fur kit comes dashing in.

"Kanzō!" Kagero comes rushing in shortly after, "Gods… pardon me, Lord Takumi and Oboro." She literally vanishes from Takumi's sight for a moment, before she reappears and snatches Kanzō from the ground. "No running off!" She boldly exclaims, before petting the kit and holding her close. The kit, in response, starts licking her face alongside a fierce tail wagging.

Takumi has never seen Kagero so emotional in his life. She's like a completely different person. "It's not a problem, Kagero." Takumi waves her concern off, "Kanzō is just a kid, after all. She should have her fun while she can. Besides… it looks like she's growing up a lot faster than a human baby would."

Kanzō yips, then shakes her body, causing some dirt and debris to fly out. "Oh, and she's so cute!" Oboro coos at the kit, before moving over to pet her. Kanzō sighs and relaxes into the touch, then lets out a small satisfied whimper. "Who's a cute little kit? You are! Oh yes you are!"

"Alright… I can't lie. That color combination is pretty awesome." Takumi gives in with a smile. "Though, I'm surprised Kaden's color doesn't show more." A pause, before he realizes that could be taken the wrong way, "Not that there's anything wrong with her having primarily your hair color!" He quickly adds.

"No offense taken, Lord Takumi." Kagero's eyes glint, knowing his concern. "It wouldn't matter what color she has… she's my beautiful kit. Isn't that right, Kanzō?"

"Yip!"

Oboro nods, "She's so adorable!" A giggle leaves her as she continues to pet the kit. "Y'know, I was going to adopt one of those cute little puppies today, but… the kennel was completely out. Like, poof… they were all adopted." She frowns, "It's not fair, I really wanted that orange and black fur puppy…"

"That would be because of Lupus, Oboro." A new voice enters the room and strangely enough… his retainer tenses. "She, Dadaan, and Seta all went into the market and adopted all of the puppies."

"Oh, hello Lady Lilith." Takumi smiles… Oboro glares.

The 'Maid' is in a Hoshidan Princess outfit, which only serves to best show off her relative petite form. She even has some extra pockets for cleaning supplies. The first thing she does when entering, after giving her bows and greetings, is to head over to the weapons, "I hope everyone's day is going well." Using her magic, she starts fixing the ground, which is to first to level it out, then even cause grass to suddenly sprout up. "Kanzō is growing quite well, Kagero… did you need any assistance today?" She offers.

"No thank you, Lady Lilith. She can just be very… 'bursty'." Kanzō yips, almost as if agreeing with her mother. "Now, do pardon me…" She performs a bow, then quickly leaves with Kanzō in tow.

"So, Oboro… what's up with you and Lilith?" Takumi asks.

"Nothing is 'up', my liege…" Despite that, she grits her teeth and outright **scowls** at Lilith.

"Oboro."

"She's jealous, Lord Takumi." Lilith calls out as she repairs one of the many training weapons.

"I am **not**!"

"Hey hey, calm down…" Takumi sighs, "Lilith, would you please clarify?"

"I think she believes I'm out to court you…" There's uncertainty in her voice. "I understand that my selection of dresses are… revealing and 'enticing', but that's not my choice. I wear what Queen Mikoto has supplied to me." She pulls a rag, splashes a bit of water magic on it, then wipes down some of the grime from a metal rod that is part of a support that holds weapons. "I've never felt so accepted in all of my lives… and I want to return that feeling."

Oh wow… "Oboro?" He prompts.

"...Then how come you usually happen to be in the same area milord is in?" The Spear Fighter asks. "And you're always… bending and twisting so he can look."

"Because I like working as a Maid?" She turns and levels a look at Oboro. "In all of my dozens of alter egos… most of them has been a Maid. This is what I love to do the most. Maid work can be very physically demanding. I may not be swinging around hefty weapons, but there is still a lot of bending and stretching involved. And… the training grounds happens to be the place that needs the most attention." She giggles, "Especially when Lord Ryoma has his rounds." She calms down, then tilts her head, "So, Oboro, what can I do to ease you? I don't mean any harm or offense."

She frowns, "I want you to stay away from Lord Takumi!"

"Oboro, I can't promise that. You know that."

"Then… stop trying to **take him from me**!" She shouts… a moment passes, then she clasps her hands over her mouth, her face fully flushed.

Oh… that's what this is about? "Oboro?" Takumi gently asks. "I'm not interested in Lady Lilith that way. Yeah, she's nice, she's hardworking, and I'd like to be friends with her, but I don't get… 'that' feeling about her." He smiles at Oboro.

"But… the way you were and the way she acts and…" Oboro says after she frees her mouth. "Besides, it's not like I can even…" Due to her being more in her head, she didn't catch Lilith's smirk.

"Maybe not her, but I can say there is someone I care for like that…" Takumi walks over to a still red-faced Oboro. "If I'd known you felt like that sooner…"

"L-Lord Takumi?"

"Hey, Oboro… how does lunch sound? Just you and me? We can go out into the city for a walk."

She breathes in, "You… you bet! Oh, I know the perfect place and… yes! I'd love to!" She hops in place, then cheerfully exits the room.

"Sometimes the best way to get them to confess is to provoke them…" Lilith comments. "Yes, I was purposefully being flirtatious and 'sexy', if only so she would speak up." She smirks. "Honestly, it was painful seeing her so wound up and being unable to admit her feelings." A pause, "Do have a good date, Lord Takumi." She resumes to work on the training weapons.

"Heh, well… thank you, Lilith. I'll catch you later!" He waves as he leaves the room and…

"'Catch you later'?" She echoes. "Huh… I haven't heard that one before. Must be one of the newer saying for the youngins, seems like I still have a lot to learn…"

* * *

**A/N:** Does the Takumi/Oboro sound forced? Yeah, undoubtedly, but here's my counter…

I want Kiragi!


	15. Demon with Golden Eyes

**A/N:** You all can thank Kanzō for this chapter. She's stuck out so well and made a big hit on me, so… time-skipping up to her being an early adult!

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaty = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty.

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Child Units:** Artemis, forest green scales and eyes (Qsoeqat/Quacker and Hera). Kanzō, black fur with white patches, orange tips and golden eyes (Kaden and Kagero)

* * *

**Consort:** Yes, though I admit I just wasn't too sure on who to pair Takumi with, but I thought that a number of characters are really lacking in screen time, so… yeah. Takumi/Oboro it is! I even followed up where Lilith was showing herself off to Takumi from a previous chapter! See, there was an alternate motive to those provocative dresses! Still, it's good that things didn't go south, because yes… Lilith's approach to getting them together could've turned out sour, thankfully she's more than wise enough to know how to get it to happen without also causing a crush from Takumi to form.

* * *

**Namu Rosutaoi:** Hm… on my first playthrough, which would be Birthright, since it was labeled as the 'easiest', uh… hrm. I wanna say Midori/Kana, because well… I got so miffed at losing Kaze that I rebooted to before the battle, and decided the best course of action would be to S-rank him. So, yeah… I'm pretty sure Selkie came next, then Shiro, and… I just went through and finished Birthright.

Second playthrough, Conquest, gave me Velouria then Kana as the first two, because I didn't do Forrest's paralogue until a mission or two later, and I think I got Ophelia? Or was that my next Conquest…

Revelations saw Velouria/Kana and Selkie being recruited.

Rinkah of the Fire Tribe! Whew, her name really slips your mind, doesn't it? Heh…

We'll see, won't we? More hoping that I don't run out of creative inspiration for when the Wolfskin pups start rolling out.

I got… a very different idea for Lilith, next. ;)

* * *

It's the dead of night in Hoshido and a midnight-black fur Kitsune races through the open fields. A passerby wouldn't even see her run by. Her white-fur stomach and golden tipped ears and tail are hidden by Illusion magic, and whatever trail she would've left behind is also hidden… but with Kitsune magic. By all intents and purposes, she isn't even there. This Kitsune's name is Kanzō, daughter of the Master Ninja and retainer to Lord Ryoma… Kagero. Her father was an exceptional Kitsune, one who achieved the Nine-tails form without the need of a Beastrune… Kaden.

Kanzō is following in her mother's footsteps, while using her Kitsune heritage to further benefit her Ninja skills. She is also currently out on a mission, since just because Nohr and Hoshido are at peace, doesn't mean that there are no problems to be had. No… she's out for a quick assassination. There's a prominent member of a lower region in Hoshido whose dealings aren't… clean. Specifically in one, very sensitive matter.

He's turning the other eye for **poachers**.

Greedy bastard.

Kanzō huffs as she clears almost the entire distance within the span of a few hours. She could've been there and back some if she went into Nine-tails, but… she doesn't have full control of those tails. It's no joke, learning how to control another eight appendages on one's body. So, she trains her mind with her extra tails every now and then, but she tends to stick with her Kitsune form.

The town comes up close, and it's clear that this place is more well-funded than others. The guards are better suited, for one, the walls look reinforced and… she nods to herself and literally slips by the guards without issue. Simple.

She takes her human form, still as covered as before, and starts slipping through backs of buildings and… hold. "The plans?" Her superior hearing catches on inside a building next to her. "Yea, that! So… we're gonna go here, right?" She snarls, but refrains from making any noise. A quick detour, then. She looks the building over… windows would be too loud. The door is out of the question, but there's nothing available on the upper floors. "Hold, let me grab…" One of the men trails off.

Perfect.

She moves to the side of the house with the front door, step… step… step. Creak, open… slip! A small burst of magic and Kanzō ghosts into the building. These people may have been trained for assassins… but Kanzō was trained by the best. Once inside, she looks around the room, and almost lets out a growl. A single scent enters her nose and she is ready to slice their throats on the spot, because despite how well-cleaned they kept it…

Fur, animal fur. **Kitsune** fur.

One… two men inside. She can also spot a jar of Beast Killer venom. Alright, so… she's going to have to take these three down and still nab the leader of the village, hm… "Back!" The third man walks in with… no, no no! He hefts a small Kitsune onto the table, not even fully grown. Kanzō raises her hand, channels some of her magic and… whoosh, out goes the candles. "Huh?! What… oh, gods."

"Who?" The three men turn around and see nothing but a pair of glowing golden eyes back at them. "Is… is that?!"

"Demon! Golden-eye demon!" Oh, so the rumor has been properly spread. See, with Kanzō's early mishaps with the staff, she has spread a rumor about a 'Golden Eye Demon' that travels at night… exaggerated to where this demon kills 'unworthy' people. Shing, shing, shing. They draw out their weapons, despite not being able to properly see.

"...die." She mutters, closing the distance and expertly slitting the throat of the first. She can see just fine, after all… her fur bristles and she nimbly dodges a slash that actually might've hit her, then returns it with a stab to his chest with a shuriken, obviously not enough to kill due to the length of the blade, but that didn't stop her from carving through the skin, pulling out the shuriken, then jumping up and landing a cracking blow to the back of his neck.

"Wh-what? Uh, guys?" The third asks. "Are you…?" A single candle is relit, just enough to see the mass of black fur, and a few splotches of blood on Kanzō's body. "N-no, no! Please! **Please**!" He drops his weapon and trembles… even relieving his body of some fluids.

"Look at me." She snarls and he slowly brings his head up to… splat! She grabbed the hilt of a now ungripped hammer and shoves it through his eye. "Your kind disgusts me." The hilt hits the back of his skull, then she kicks the back of his head with the back of her paw, so now the hammer is now a grisly support, blood running down the handle. She flicks the blood off of her shurikens and moves towards the kit. A few quick presses, some magic… and she sighs in relief. "Paralyzed, barely alive. Lost a lot of blood, denied food…" She reaches into a hidden pocket to pull out a vial and a needle, then magically bolsters it. "Poison first… thank you, Lady Kim." She mutters as the needle sucks out the toxins into the vial, then she throws the vial away. "Some rations… and a small sleep aid." She crushes the nuts and fruits in her hand, and rubs some sleep powder into it. "Here… boy." She whispers. A whimper as she gently opens his maw, then places the food into it. She assists with the chewing motions, before tilting his head up a bit. She then gets a small bottle of water and drip feeds it into his maw to help him swallow. "I'll be back very…" Door. She blows the candle out, utter darkness once more.

"Hey! I…" Unarmored fool. Kanzō easily throws a shuriken that finds a new home deep into his neck. She dashes over and catches him before he falls, then drags his body in, before gently closing the door.

"Can't leave him here." She concludes. "Too risky, this must be a popular building." She moves back over to the kit, more bloody than before thanks to that man's open wound in his neck. The sleeping powder does was more than enough and he's much more peacefully sleeping with a full stomach. She scoops him up and hurries to the door. She places a furred ear on it… clear. She exits the building and rushes towards shadows… unfortunately, this kit, now that she has more than ample light to view him… he has snow-white fur through and through. Once she gets to proper cover, she uses her magic and… nope, that's way too much to change. So instead, she adds a few darker shades to it… it isn't much, but it helps.

With that done, she resumes her primary mission, now with a sleeping kit in tow. She weaves through the passageways and openings without any issue, before reaching the leader's house. Some extra, even better equipped guards… but nothing for magic. She smirks as she closes the distance and leaps over the small wall… it's barely even a single human tall! She silently lands and keeps going, then she gets to the building.

Fool, he has more openings, no glass, no doors, just several open air windows. Kanzō leaps up without issue, getting onto the second floor… even mother or Saizo would have trouble with that. She reaches one of this openings and listens in, "Yes… we're getting that done tomorrow… you'll have those pelts!" She hears a man angrily counter. "I even got a young one in the Carving House right now! Where's my payment!?"

Kanzō gently places the kit down, "One moment, boy." She slips into a fully lit room… just two men. One who has eaten more than his fair share of food and another who is quite built, probably a mercenary. Of course, the other man sees her.

"Th-the…" He stumbles back.

"What's gotten… oh, gods! You're…!" The fat man falls.

While those two buffoons were stumbling around, Kanzō closes the distance with the muscled man, no hesitation, she lands a shuriken in his neck, does an instant turn, then pounces on the fat man. "Leader of the village?" She snarls.

"G-Golden Eye… D-demon! I… I…" He cowers. "I thought… you were just a… m-m-myth! A rumor!"

"Are you the leader?!"

"Y-yes! Wh-what do…" He gurgles up blood as Kanzō slices a deep gash across his neck, before plunging a hidden blade down his huge gut.

"I want your death." She snarls. "You've allowed poachers to roam on your portion of land." Being a poacher was already illegal to start with, but due to Queen Mikoto's efforts and in part due to the assistance of beastfolk and dragons during the war… she has doubled down on that law.

"I…" Not dead yet, then… well, he does have a lot of blood to spare. So, to speed it up, she moves the blade through his body and to his heart… the distance covered was more than enough.

"Hmph." She huffs, then turns to leave the room without a second… whimper. The kit! She rushes out of the room and… whew. Alright, the kit is just dreaming. She scoops him up into her arms. "I'll get a loving family for you, boy." She whispers. "I know just the place…" She pauses as she feels **it** coming up, due to that, she snaps her maw shut right as the dreaded 'yip' comes out… it sounds more like a hiccup at this point. She then plants a quick kiss on his snout, then races back into the night. However, what she didn't know was…

This kit would end up being part of **her** family.

* * *

**A/N:** Welp, there's your 'M'. So, does anyone recall Peri/Kagero's support? Yeah, I wanted to cover a moment where being a Ninja isn't so cut and clean. So… the cute and fluffy Kanzō just spilt some serious blood.

Also, her 'yip' quirk is rare and random… like, once per appearance. I haven't forgotten it. Uh, not much else to comment on. And, well…

I've been on a 'dry spell' recently, and adding onto that, Feb is gonna be a doozy. Sparing the details, I'll be working 6 nights a week for 11 hours a night… for all of Feb.


	16. Sharp Tongues and Dirty Minds

**A/N:** Who is the character this time? I'll give y'all a hint…

It's my least favorite playable male unit. The one I typically give the most shite in my fics. He's also got quite the survival streak in 'Corrin, of the Wolfskin'.

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaty = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty.

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Child Units:** Artemis, forest green scales and eyes (Qsoeqat/Quacker and Hera). Kanzō, black fur with white patches, orange tips and golden eyes (Kaden and Kagero)

* * *

**Namu Rosutaoi:** I have gave many thoughts over on who to pair the certain person with, when I decided to do something that would definitely fit the certain person's character. Besides, this person will provide an even more desirable person out of this.

Have you guessed who all the 'people' are? Be honest!

* * *

Niles shifted around uncomfortably as he stood in front of his liege, the king… who has a very unhappy expression. Niles is so used to getting under other people's skins, riling them up with his sharp tongue, but being under King Leo's stare? "My liege, I…"

"You will take care of her." He cuts him off. "I may have let many things slide by with you… but I will not have you getting a surprise pregnancy and leaving her behind."

"It was…"

"Just a one-time thing?" A sneer, "I care not. There's only one 'eye-patch, dark-skinned archer with white hair whose name is Niles' in the entirety of Nohr. I'm not letting a woman have her child unfathered. You will accept your responsibilities."

Queen Sakura nods, her seat has been briefly accommodated, allowing her to lean back a bit. Jakob is at her open flank, if only so that he can get her something the very second she needs it. "N-Niles? You need to… c-care for her." She breathes. Hana, from the base of the throne's stairs and standing with Subaki, both give Niles a particularly unsatisfied stare. Odin isn't even giving the Archer any reprieve.

"Yes, my liege." Niles bows. "And your Highness." Oh, he didn't see that coming, a brief scowl forms… she had to have…

"Utmost respect, Niles." King Leo adds. "She will be living in this castle, and by the gods… if you dare try to pull off **anything** towards her or your soon-to-be child." He sighs, "I'm not going to force you to marry her, because gods know you probably only see her as a 'good time'," Damn… King Leo isn't mincing words, "but she and this child will be taken care of!"

"L-Life is to… be tr-treasured." Queen Sakura nods, some sweat forming on her brow. "E-even if it… is s-sudden and w-without warning…" She shakily stands, "I n-need to… rest." Even King Leo wasn't able to be at her side first… Jakob managed to smoothly slip in a supporting arm and shoulder, all the while looking natural and not creepy or intruding at all. "P-Pardon me." Step by slow step, Sakura descends from the throne, the stairs in front of the throne, and out of the throne room, with Hana and Subaki following after she passes by them.

"Is there anything else, my liege?" Niles asks.

He nods to Odin, "Open thy doors to the reaches outside of the home of the ancient trees!" Wait, what? King Leo lowers his voice and tells Odin something, but Niles can't pick up on it from here. "I… apologies." Odin rubs the back of his head.

Regardless to the other retainer's embarrassing display, the throne doors open once more, and this time? A face Niles remembers quite well comes in, also sporting a very prominent stomach bulge. He had this particular woman squirming several times before. "Sir." She curtly regards Niles. "Your majesty." She manages to offer a third of a bow, before her stomach got in the way.

"Your name, ma'am." King Leo speaks.

"My name is Ashvale, your Majesty." She respectfully responds. Huh, not bad… for a common street whore. In fact, she's already been quite spruced up, complete with a decent dress, make-up, and…

"I spoke to my retainer, miss Ashvale." The King continues. "He completely understands that he will take full responsibility for you, your child, and your life. I will not have your child go without a father, and Niles will take responsibility for being that father. My only regret is that I did not know of this earlier, or you would have been sooner accomodated."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"Dismissed." King Leo orders.

Niles ups and leaves, with Ashvale beside him. "You did that on purpose…" Niles snarkily states. "I gave you the herbs beforehand."

"Those herbs were ineffective, Niles… who dealt them to you?" She remarks with a surprising amount of bite. "Face it, you just wanted a child."

"I did **not**!" He hisses, "Do you think I wanted to be occupied with some brat for a number of years!?"

"Do you think I wanted to be out of my job for almost a decade?! I won't even be able to return to being a prostitute by the time this child is on their own!" She bites back. "Your goof-up costed my life!"

"Then rid of the child!"

**Smack**! Ashvale delivers an incredibly powerful slap to Niles's cheek, "Don't. You. **Dare**. Say. That. Again." She snarls.

"Shit." He swears, pressing a hand on his cheek. "Then you could've sent it to the…"

**Pow**! She follows up with an outright punch to his jaw. "This child is no 'it'! And I'm not sending them to the orphanage!"

"Damn, woman… calm down."

"Quit your complaining, you've survived worse."

"I'm still human, that still hurts!" He gripes… "Fine, fine. What would you like to do, first?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"First off, cut out the cussing. I'm not having our child pick up on your filthy habits!"

"Ironic, considering you're a whore."

"I'm gonna cut off your dick and feed it to the wolves if you don't heed my rules."

"I'm to take care of you, not bow down to your every whim." He rolls his eye, damn… she's really turned sour about this, and he's going to have to put up with this… for over a decade. She huffs and turns away… he just keeps walking at her side. Neither are wanting this, but she seems insistent on keeping the brat, so… he'll just have to put up with her. "So, you didn't spread your legs for anyone else?"

And probably skewer whoever sold him those specific batch of contraceptive herbs.

She breathes, "You have an absolutely shit personality, but when it comes to bed?"

"And you told me to cut out the cussing."

"I'll be able to restrain myself when the child is out of me." She huffs.

"Three-hundred gold says this child will pick up on your 'filthy habits' first."

"Do I look like a fool? I know I'll win that bet. You couldn't be clean even if the Dusk Dragon himself came down and threatened you with eternal torment."

"Heh, what can I say? It's part of my charm."

"It's part of your ass, if anything."

He then finds himself chuckling, "A finer part of my ass, if I might say."

She smirks. "Yes yes, I'm sure you remember when you came over to get hammered over a counter by **me**."

He tuts, "Wasn't as good as sliding it into you."

"Gods! There's two of them, now!" Hana marches by, with a small container at her side. "As if one foul-mouthed wasn't enough… I swear, if my liege's child picks up on either of your habits… I'm gonna slice off something from **both** of you!" The Samurai continues moving down the hall.

"Ah yes, the ever uptight Hana…" Niles.

"She could use a serious fucking." Ashvale. "Not by you, of course."

"I'm only to take care of you and the child, I can stick my dick wherever I please."

"You do that, and I'm cutting it off."

"You wound me…" He gasps with mock-pain.

"I'm about to if you keep it up."

...Alright, maybe if there's more of this snarky banter, then this won't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah-ha! So Niles accidentally knocked up a woman during one of his many encounters… Ashvale here is only a few months behind Sakura, but whew… a huge stomach isn't stopping her from giving Niles what-for. So, why a prostitute? *shrugs* I thought it might fit him more. The contraceptive herbs aren't perfect, and she happened to get pregnant.

Anyways. Who cares about Niles? (A lot of people) Do I? Already answered that plentiful amount of times. But… Nina is coming! Whoo!


	17. Hold Your Head Up High, Howl to the Sky

**A/N:** Howl with me, a song… of family and packs. Raise your head to the moon, take a deep breath, fill your lungs, be loud, let it out!

Y'know what I didn't give Lupus reprieve for in a while? A nice, long, group howling, complete with a full moon. So… how about a family/pack get-together?

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaty = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty.

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Child Units:** Artemis, forest green scales and eyes (Qsoeqat/Quacker and Hera). Kanzō, black fur with white patches, orange tips and golden eyes (Kaden and Kagero)

* * *

**Consort:** Well… I wasn't going to just bring Nina out of nowhere! Though, I gotta admit… writing a snarky character can be fun. True true… by all accounts, Niles **should **be dead, but here he is.

* * *

Lupus lowers her stance once more, standing a few feet away from Dadaan. The two are currently play-fighting, though neither of them are shifted. This is more of a wrestle than anything. Seta is on the sidelines… with about a half-dozen puppies surrounding her cross-legged sitting form. The rest of the puppies are either playing around themselves, or napping. Though, a very stern and quick growl from Dadaan ensured none of them are in the 'arena' that he and Lupus are in.

Ears twitch, tails still, bodies tense. Half-dragon and pure Wolfskin. Female and male. Lupus and Dadaan. Breathing slows down and steadies out… then Lupus pounces. Dadaan goes for a relatively simple mid-air grab, but Lupus weaves through the air, twists around, snags Dadaan by the arm, then proceeds to pull him down with her momentum. However, he refuses to go down so quickly… as he then regains his balance, tug his arm in the opposite direction, and with enough force… sends Lupus the other way, though not before grabbing her with his other hand, jumping forward, and looking to pin her to the ground.

Lupus growls, knees Dadaan on the side, nimbly climbs out of his grasp, jumps off of his back, which sends him onto the ground stomach-first, then proceeds to drop down from a distance of several dozen feet from the air and onto him. He rolls over at the last second, and deliver a perpendicular-directed blow to her front. Opposing forces collide and she is sent sprawling across the ground for several feet… but not down. She deftly gets up, if slightly hunched from the recent blow, before charging forward. Dadaan also rises back up, though he is still slightly slower than the far more agile Lupus, and takes a charge straight to his midsection. He is lifted off of the ground for a few seconds as she essentially tackles him to the ground.

"Easy." She smirks.

"Whoo! Go Lupus!" Seta cheers, followed by a small chorus of barks and howls.

"Fine, fine." He huffs, though his mood is only light and happy. "You win."

Plop, her tail pops out and she is wagging it, clearly happy with herself. "Good play, Dadaan." She then kisses him on the lips, whilst rubbing her hands onto his chest… and then deepening the kiss, more and more. She relaxes her muscles and practically melts into his grip, once he wraps his arms around her.

Step, step… Seta 'sneaks' over and climbs onto Lupus's back, boldly placing a kiss of her own onto Lupus's nape of her neck. The combination was enough to get Lupus riled up, and she lets out a muffled kiss-moan. Of course, it didn't help that Seta was also giving her a much-needed massage. As such, there Lupus lies… sandwiched between Seta and Dadaan, the former getting the knots out of her tough but lean muscles which Seta will proudly announce how much she loves feeling, the latter pulling her close for an incredibly heated kiss, with Dadaan's, uh… 'wolf' threatening to break from his tattered pants, and rubbing against Lupus's mostly torn shorts.

And then the barking started up, about fifteen of them, to be exact. "Huh?" Lupus asks as the kiss is broken, "Oh! Visitors!" She somehow manages to squirm free, causing Seta to now be on top of Dadaan, with all of the… 'benefits' of the Wolfskin's still very much erect penis.

"Hi…" Seta smiles, gasping as she feels his intense warmth from down below.

He chuckles, "Perhaps one day, Seta… but not today." He picks up Seta, while still lying on his back, and places her to the side. Though, by the time he actually got up? One word pierced through the air…

"**Sister**!" No, that wasn't Lupus… though Lupus was tackled onto the ground. "Sister Sister Sister Sister…" The sound of very audible sniffing is heard as Vella shoves her nose onto her non-Wolfskin sister. Thud, thud, thud. Vella's tail is swinging wildly enough to hit the ground. "Mmm, sister… missed you."

"I missed you too, Vella." Lupus hums as Vella's sniffing dies down, and now the two are just hugging each other.

"It is good to see you again, sister." Red's voice booms out.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Red!" She waves for a moment, before resuming to wrap that arm around Vella. "I'm so happy you are visiting!"

Yip, yip, bark, woof. Seeing as Lupus is on friendly terms with these two, the puppies are let out en masse… sniffing, licking, and boofing. "Oh… I see that the puppies are doing well." He comments, stooping down to pick one up. "Hello, there."

Lupus glances past Vella for just a moment, "Alfred." She supplies, causing the puppy to bark. Unfortunately… With one puppy in his arms, now there's another one and a half dozen trying to climb up his fancy dress-thing, wait… why is he wearing a… Lupus then looks at Vella better.

"Yes, I'm wearing a dress, sister." Vella huffs.

Lupus pokes the fabric. It covers her very well, leaving very little in terms of how much one can see of her body, though it is loose enough to where it won't matte her fur… though, it has been enchanted to have that particular effect, not that Lupus can pick up on that. Lupus also notes that Vella smells very… sweet? "Vella?"

"I… got Mikoto upset." She admits with a tinge of… fear? "She scolded me, and made sure I was acting a Princess. So, I've been getting these baths every day… which were delayed to every other day, seeing as it takes me nearly two hours to get a 'proper scrub-down'. I haven't been going into the forests as much, and I've been wearing these clothes. Aaaand… if I behaved like a 'good Princess', then I could have a trip arranged to meet you!" She smiles, her tail is wagging, and… "So good to see you again." She buries her face into Lupus's midsection.

Lupus, in response, begins rubbing Vella's head, "It's been quite a while, hasn't it, sister?" She gently whispers.

"Dadaan." Another familiar voice sounds out.

"Keaton."

"Brother?!" Lupus exclaims, causing Vella to perk up. "Keaty!" Scramble, dismount, both sisters immediately break off and move to tackle Keaty, who seems more than ready to be resigned to his new fate to get plowed into the floor by two sisters.

"Mmm, Keaty…" Vella hums as the two begin a round of sniffing.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here." He looks away, "Silky is helping Hina get to a nearby town for a bit, and she'll be here."

"Why not you?" Lupus asks.

"Because, Hina **insisted**. She wanted me to get to you sooner." Despite his back being on the ground, the tip of his tail is wagging furiously. "Here I am." And then, well… the puppies began charging in, noting where Lupus and Dadaan currently are. "H-**Hey**! Cut it out!" A multitude of tinier tongues begin slobbering all over Keaty, who is 'thankfully' pinned by his sister. "Lupus! Velouria! Get…"

Dadaan offers a swift growl, and the puppies obediently back off, panting and tail wagging abound. "So… the pack is back together?" Lupus asks.

"Viper said full moon soon." Vella supplies.

"Hina said the same, moon is almost full." Keaty nods.

"Really?" Lupus tilts her head, "I guess I've been too busy with the puppies and Dadaan and Seta to notice."

"I noticed the puppies…" Vella trails off.

"Just… why?" Keaty.

Red clears his throat, "Please, let mother know beforehand if you do something like that again."

"Oh, aren't they cute?" Lupus squeaks out, "Because… Seta mentioned getting a pet, and a pet sounded awesome, so we got pets." Finally, she turns her attention to Red, "Uh… sure? Why?"

"Because adopting a pet has its own responsibilities? Have you gotten **any** of them their medical screenings?" He looks them over, "Flea treatments? Fixed?"

"They're fine, Red." Dadaan huffs out.

"What needs to be fixed?" Lupus sounds out.

"Fixed means making sure the puppies can't get puppies when they get older." Seta supplies.

"Whaaat? No way!" The half-dragon huffs. "I'm not doing that!"

"This den will be overrun by dogs…" He continues as he pulls out a paper. "Those three dozen puppies at the kennel were split exactly fifty-fifty on a male to female ratio… averaging six puppies per pairing, and there'll be no less than **one-hundred and eight** newborns here. And gods… that is only accounting for **one** breeding season." He puts his foot down… figuratively. "Sister, there is no way you're going to be able to manage that many."

"Red has a point, Lupus…" Seta nods.

Lupus stubbornly crosses her arms, "I'm not going to remove their right to breed."

"Lord Dadaan?" Red instead asks the Wolfskin.

"Uh, 'Lord'?" Are the first two words that come out of his mouth.

"Well… since Lupus is a Hoshidan Princess, and you are engaged with her, regardless of human standards, it's only right you are referred to as a Prince, hence 'Lord'." Red rubs the back of his head, "Which also makes you my half-brother-in-law and…"

"Just, Dadaan." He cuts the other off. "And, I get it." He nods. "M… Lupus."

"You can't be serious!" She continues to deny.

"Lupus." Far more firm.

"Oboro was also looking to get a puppy recently, but she was unable to." Red adds.

"I'm not giving any of them up or 'fixing' them!"

Dadaan closes the distance between them, stands tall, and… "Yes, we 'can' take care of them all, but…" He places a hand on her stomach, "What will happen when **you're** carrying **my** offspring? All that extra work will be shoved onto Seta, since I'll be spending most of my time caring for you." Removes the hand, "I'm letting Red take some back, and we can keep a few. No more than four."

"That's not fair!" However, her admittedly childish backlashing has faded quite a bit.

"It's also not fair that I have to act a 'good Princess' just to be able to visit you, sister." Vella huffs. "But, here I am." She then looks… past her?

"Nor is having to stay here and not being able to be at my mate's side." Keaty nods.

With Dadaan's scent being so close, Lupus was completely taken aback when she heard the next few words echo out, "**Lu-pu~!**" Slam! Silky tackles Lupus at top speed, sending the two rolling on the ground for nearly seven seconds from pure momentum alone, before they stop. "Heya how is it going it has been a while hasn't it have you been playing lots you still seem really tough and strong can we play later oh but there is also that wonderful full moon coming out tonight can we howl tonight what am I saying of course you will that is the whole reason Keaty and I came over here we knew that you would love to have a nice big pack-family howl and ohhhh it is so good to see you again oh oh and before I forget…" She **finally** takes a breath, sniffs Lupus's stomach and, "Kits? Er, pups?"

First things first, Lupus pulls the ever-energetic Kitsune into a hug, who hums at the contact. "It's good to see you, too, Silky." She whispers. "I haven't gone into heat yet, but… Dadaan makes sure that I have a steady supply in me…" She flushes a bit, "So, you can be sure that I'll be pregnant as soon as I'm able to… I've also been, uh… asking if Seta was interested, she said she's still thinking about it."

Silky's tail has yet to stop wagging at its max speed, though she finally does relent and step off of Lupus. "Good to hear good to hear." She quickly nods. "So, tonight? Howling?"

"You bet!" Lupus gets up, a new set of scratches in her already-ruined clothing.

"I… also have some extra clothes for you, sister." Vella hesitantly adds. "From your mother."

Mother. If but for a moment, Lupus's mind instead drifts to her 'real' mother. The one she never got to meat until after she was a literal pile of bones. The one… "Oof." Thoughts are cut out as Vella wraps her arms around her, almost to the point where it hurts.

But, Lupus is tougher than most, her bones won't cave in to **this** kind of hug. "Ooo! A hug!" Silky, literally, jumps in, now in her human form, and hugs Lupus. Two sets of wagging tails join in.

"Thanks." Lupus mutters. "You all are so great." She breathes in a pair of scents and… "Sure, Dadaan. I… I'll agree."

"Agree?" Silky tilts her head, but Vella pops on her on the forehead. Silky huffs and pops Vella on the forehead in return, but stays silent afterward.

"So… howling tonight?" Lupus asks. "It'd be nice… I'm looking forward to it!" Her own tail pops out and starts wagging.

* * *

It's now the dead of night, and there's a group of close friends, family, and pack all huddled up in the center of Dadaan's den. Lupus is in the center of the group, Dadaan is on her left side, Vella is on her right, Seta is in front, Silky is in the back, Keaty is in the corner between Vella and Silky, while the spot between Silky and Dadaan is left purposely open… for Ka-da. The last two corners are reserved for… the puppies! The full moon hangs on high. "How about now? Can we start now?" Silky wags her tail. "C'mon, I got energy for **days**!"

"You never run out of energy…" Keaty gripes.

"Are you being worn out by my friend, Keaty?" Vella asks.

"Heh, try handling three dozen puppies, a mate, and an absent-minded female." Dadaan chuckles.

"Are you saying I'm a handful?" Seta counters.

"Sh! Sh!" Lupus hushes them all. "Get ready, I'll start." Silence ensues, and Lupus rears her head up. One long, deep breath, and she starts her howl, tinged with that small 'crack' that only she has to her howls. Shortly after starting, Vella and Keaty follow, then Seta… or at least, what she could provide, it sounds more like a strange yell. Silky is next… and when Dadaan starts, so do the puppies.

Several minutes pass without pause, except for Seta, as the beastfolk let out pent up feelings in a way that doesn't involve words. Lupus has sorrow in hers… she never got to know her actual mother, and her eldest brother of the brood is gone, but… she also has her own family, her own pack, and close friends! She has secured a wonderful future for all.

Vella… has some annoyance in hers. She's stuck following being a Princess, but… she does care for Red, and is finding new means of enjoying herself. A marriage between Prince and beastfolk will go a long way.

Keaty is full of pride, he has a pup on the way, and is also mating with a Kitsune. Though, there is a tinge of loss, not that anyone would catch him admitting it… he does miss Ka-da.

Dadaan, as with Keaty and Vella, has lost his original pack, but there have been many things to give him reasons to push on. He, arguably, has the best potential mate, though part of this relationship is brought upon by love, rather than just a pure need to breed.

Silky perhaps has the most hurt, Ka-da was her brother, as close as the two could be, but… she's in good hands. She's a close friend to a Wolfskin, Vella.

The puppies are happy.

"Whew!" Lupus breathes out, "Oh, that felt so wonderful!" She raises her arms in the air…

"I missed this…" Vella hugs her, letting out a small whimper.

"Hey… we're here for each other, right?" Silky joins in. "A big ole' pack-family!"

"Yeah… it's nice, I guess." Keaty tries to sound tough, but his tail gives him away.

"Hmph." Dadaan huffs, though at least he gives in with a proper smile.

"My first howling… that was fun~." Seta lazily smiles.

Yip, yip, bark, woof… comes in the chorus of puppies. "So, uh… you all are leaving in the morning?" Lupus ends up asking.

"Yep." Comes in Keaty response.

"Y'know we'll be back!" Silky licks Lupus's face.

"...Always will return." Vella shoves her nose up at Lupus's face, then proceeds to lick.

"I'll, uh… take the first watch." Keaton walks away… or he tries to, if Silky didn't snag him.

"Rest with us, Keaty!" The Kitsune licks his face and wags her tail.

"Ugh, hey! Get off, I... oh, fine." He huffs.

"Yeah, I can take the first watch." Seta states. "Dadaan can take second." She looks over at Dadaan.

Who chuckles, "Yeah, we'll do that." He nods. "Remember, Keaton… you're in **my** den, right now."

"Snuggle me!" Lupus yanks Keaty down and piles on top of him, which starts a chain effect. Vella takes the first move and goes on top of Lupus, then Silky, and finally… the puppies. Oh, all the puppies. "Mmm…"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh wow, this came out a lot longer than expected. Longest chapter of this fic so far, huh...


	18. NO MORE HOLDING BACK!

**A/N:** I've done it. We hit 'extreme' territory in this fic. What? No! Not the 'M'-rated kind! Hecks to the no! I mean like… those times in FE when a character jumps twenty-feet up into the air before doing a triple frontflip followed by an overhead sword slash. Or jumping upside down into the air and landing a bullseye with their arrow. Or… or… whatever the heck those Dread Fighters and Master Ninjas do on their melee critical hits. (Seriously, what **are** they doing?)

I'm talking about the absurd feats of (literal) strength! Today, we get a showdown of raw physical prowess! This time… there will be…

"NO MORE HOLDING BACK!"

* * *

**Draconic Name (In English) [Details]:** Ztisepzy (Yseranyx) [Corrin/Lupus, Middle Sister.] Pimtvsetbe (Nelstrasza) [Eldest Brother]. Nalaptijep (Mukanshin) [Middle Brother]. Utvseie (Ostraea) [Eldest Sister]. Qsoeqat (Priapus) [Youngest Brother]. Cimmefuppe (Belladonna) [Youngest Sister]. Zimipe (Yelena) [Lilith].

* * *

**Canon Name = Nickname:** Corrin = Lupus. Velouria = Vella. Keaty = Keaty. Setsuna = Seta. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Subaki = Superman. Ryoma = Red. Selkie = Silky. Kaden = Ka-da. Orochi = Viper. Takumi = Tako. Utvseie = Feisty.

Silky refers to Lupus = Lu-pu.

Qsoeqat = Quacker. Belladonna = Bella **or** Cimmefuppe = Kim.

* * *

**Child Units:** Artemis, forest green scales and eyes (Qsoeqat/Quacker and Hera). Kanzō, black fur with white patches, orange tips and golden eyes (Kaden and Kagero)

* * *

There are a few things Effie ever wanted in life. First and foremost is the protection of her liege, Lady Elise. The second is the obtaining of absolute strength. The third is to use that strength to better protect her liege. The fourth… could probably be to make sure she eats enough to maintain that strength. However, during the war, she came across a fifth realization…

Something that was granted during her birthday, but only after her liege managed to goad the answer out of her. So, when the time came to blow out her birthday candles on a cake that would surely feed at least half of the entirety of **all** Royalty, she told her best friend, her liege, and _only_ her that…

"I wish that I could challenge Lord Keaton to a test of raw strength." From there, it took only one week to arrange that birthday wish. Which leads to one of the most out of this world's feats of strength… one that would pacify even the gods themselves…

* * *

With both of his mates beginning to show signs of pregnancy, 'Lord' Keaton rarely left his den. In fact, the leader of that Kitsune Hamlet made an admirable… servant. Yes, the Nine-Tails is repaying the kindness presented by Lady Hinoka in one fashion… to assist in any way he can for the Wolfsegger's den. For now, that meant he was the one who hunted the meals… who ran border scouting.

Because of all of this, Effie's request for 'feats of strength' was to be held at Keaton's den. Hinoka and Selkie are positioned outside of Keaton's personal cave, the Nine-Tails lying between them, ready to serve. Lady Elise and Arthur sat near Hinoka, though Arthur was wisely placed a few extra _feet_ further. And… that is all of the 'guests'.

In the center, separated by about ten feet, stands Effie and Keaton. The retainer of Elise still has her armor on… and her 'training' rocks. The Wolfsegger is unshifted, though by Effie's request, still has his Beastrune raring and ready to go. Or, he would, but… it had to be explained that this wasn't a duel. Many extra things were brought to his den. Stacks of wood, rock, steel, a 'strange' bench-like object with a rod…

There was even a table piled with food, about half of it is courtesy of Lady Camilla.

"This is part of my typical training regimen." Effie speaks up, "Slightly modified… that is to say, I got the heaviest of the stuff, the sturdiest."

"Re...gimen?" Keaton echoes, looking over the 'training' things, then proceeds to walk over and sniff a giant circular metal object, it has the engraving of '50' on it.

"Exercise." She clarifies. "Lord Keaton, I recognize I might not be able to best you in a duel, but…" She smiles, "I'm certain that if we traded off all speed for strength, then you would be surprised at what I, a mere _human_, can do."

"Please, _don't_." He starts, "Don't call me 'Lord'." He gives the '50' circle a nudge, and… is quite surprised when it doesn't budge with his simple shove. "Huh…"

"50 pounds." Effie informs him. "It's not much by itself."

"I know what a pound is…" He mutters as he actually attempts to lift it up. "So, you're supposed to…?" Easy, not a problem for a Wolfsegger like him, even unshifted.

"Attach it to the pole on the bench, one on each end." She continues to supply. "That is called bench-pressing."

"Pressing a bench, huh?" Selkie leans over and whispers to Hinoka. "Sounds silly."

"Not literally, Silky. You lie down, back on the bench and…" She explains.

"Ooo, I wonder if she's going to use a tree trunk, too?" Elise asks, after Lady Hinoka finishes, of course… because Elise is a very proper noble who was raised right!

"Everyday, when I thought I learned it all… you humans keep surprising me with more things…" The Nine-tails mutters.

"Ha ha! While I might have some faith in Lord Keaton, I do believe that my compatriot of Justice will undoubtedly win in the end! Effie! Lady Justice is watching over you!" Arthur cheers.

Effie notes the praise, but otherwise focuses on what's ahead. "Allow me to demonstrate, Keaton." She walks over, and places one 50-lb weight on each side of the bar. Now, **while still in her armor**, she lies down on her back, places her hands on the bar, grips it… then lowers and raises it a few times, before finally returning the bar and weights to a stand. "That is a bench-press. Easy, right?"

"Pfft, I can do that with _one hand."_ Effie moves off, and Keaton sidles in, before doing just that. Lifting 100 pounds of weight with one hand. "Add more."

"Put it back on the stand first. I'm not completely disregarding safety precautions." Effie says.

"...Fair enough, I guess." With the bar on the stand… Effie adds two more 50-lb weights, one on each side. Keaton starts to…

"I'm serious, Keaton. Use **both** hands! I don't care if you can lift a building with your fingernails!" She warns him.

"Alright, alright." Keaton easily lifts the 200 pounds with two hands. "Better?"

"Thank you, Keaton." The two swap. "While part of training is pushing yourself, that doesn't mean doing it recklessly…" Again, another easy lift… with her armor on. "Add one more on each side."

"Mhm."

Effie now struggles slightly, but manages to bench-press 300 pounds. "There we go! Yeah! Feel the burn!" The two swap…

"Ngh." Keaton lets out a huff, having to tap into his Beastrune to make this one. "E-easy… another." Effie does, but only after checking Keaton's arm muscles. "What?"

"Keaton. I'm. Dead. Serious. Don't let your pride break your arms." Now she adds the weights. This is the limit. The bar literally cannot support anymore. "I will be here as a precaution… you may go."

Keaton takes in a deep breath, and during this check… for a flash of a moment, he was nearly about to shift, but managed to complete it mere seconds before he did that. "Th-there…" He pants, moving out. "N-no way you can pull that off. **I** nearly shifted…"

Yet, Effie just smirks. "Uh-huh. Watch this." Effie gets into position, and with a battle cry of her own. "For Lady Elise!"

Said Royal leans over and whispers, "Ooo, she's getting serious…" Elise wags her eyebrows at the other two females.

"Wait… she wasn't serious before?" Hinoka asks.

"Well, she's always serious about training, but… right now she's 'serious', I'm talking about her getting 'seriously serious' and…" Elise pauses, then winks, "Hee hee, you'll see."

The proof lies before them… as Effie taps into a deeper reserve, in the name of her liege, and pulls off the 400 pounds without issue. So, of course, Keaton says, "I was just… looking like I was struggling, but… since I know you can do that..."

Effie smiles, "Yeah, sure. Ready for the next part?"

"Uh-huh." Keaton mutters. He's not letting a _human_ best him! … Alright fine, he's not letting another human dare come near his strength. "Bring it."

"That's the spirit!" She walks over to a stand, this one holding a thick plank of wood, parallel to the ground. Now, normally this is used for precision-striking, finding the weakness within something and all that, but not Effie. Why do that when you can break it at **any** point? "This one is simple. Hold up a fist, and break it." She does just that… and smashes through the near 3-inch board like paper. She replaces it with another.

"Pfft." Keaton barely even tries for that one. "Next." Effie brings up another 3-inch board of wood… except this one was specifically used in construction, so it's been reinforced with some iron ore. Keaton looks it over. He lets out a low growl, then proceeds to smash it with one fist. Getting the motions, he places one up for Effie, and steps back.

"Hyah!" Iron-infused wood is no match for Elise's retainer. "Next!" She hauls up not an iron-infused anything… but a sheet of **pure iron**, though… this one is only about 1 ½ inches thick. "For my liege!" Again, calling upon her charge for hidden strength, Effie _breaks_ the sheet of iron with a single slam of one fist.

"What the…?" Hinoka shudders. "That's… _unreal_."

"Ha ha! Justice prevails! Stupendous job, Effie!" Arthur calls out and somehow… somehow his voice echoes off of a nearby tree, which agitates the birds in their nest, who then take Arthur's words as 'danger', so the father bird swoops over and begins pecking the hell out of his head. "Ow! Get off of me!" He tries in vain to swipe the bird away. "Foul beast, thou shall not win against me!" In a matter of seconds, Arthur has managed to attract the attention of several more, normally docile, songbirds. "Al-alright, I give! Birds are majestic and…" He continues to plead with the aviaries. Wait, birds…

Selkie has a rather hungry look in her eyes. "Birdies…" She now has an absolutely **evil** smile on her face. "Tell him to… stay still…" She shifts into her Kitsune form, then begins stalking Arthur.

Hinoka nods to Elise, who then says, "Arthur? I need you to stay still. This isn't an 'order-order', but it's kinda is, also."

"Wh-whatever my liege, **ow**! Wishes of me!" Arthur holds upright, and right as he did… Selkie pounces! She didn't just grab one, or two… but four! One in each of her front paws, and two in her maw.

"Birdies!" She exclaims in pure joy as the two in her maw are swallowed without a care in the world, "My favorite snack!" Chomp, swallow. Snap, gulp.

"Selkie! Chew your food!" Hinoka then proceeds to scold her.

"B-but… birdies…" Selkie walks back to her spot, and lies down, content with birds within her stomach. "Ooo, you know what sounds good right about now? A… peach." She looks at the Nine-tails, who has already gotten up to fetch some peaches.

"Alright then, what's next?" Keaton asks Effie. The Wolfsegger ended up drawing from his Beastrune, _again_, just to complete that 1 ½ inch-thick sheet of Iron. How the hell can a human out-do a Wolfsegger this much?!

Effie clicks her tongue, "Still up for more? Alright. I got one more idea." She smiles. "Show me what you believe is your strongest move. It can be anything, lifting… throwing… hitting, and so on."

"Unshifted?"

"You may shift." She nods.

Keaton looks around, hands in his pockets… before settling on _all_ of the training equipment. "I think I got an idea…" He proceeds to gather up all that remains, the 50-pound circles, the bar that came with it, all of the fragments of the wood, iron… and placed it on top of the bench of the 'bench-press'. He then proceeds to take a few steps back, he shifts… and with a bestial roar, jumps up into the air, with both hands forming a large fist, and he _breaks it all_. His double-fist slam hits the ground and a collection of debris goes up into the air, and lands shortly after. "There." He huffs, shifting back and feeling… quite winded. There is now a crater where the center of the items were.

"Not bad…" Effie somehow sounds only somewhat impressed. "My turn, but first…" She starts to unbuckle her armor. "Keaton? You'll be glad to know that this is the first time I've ever done this… I always favored defense."

"Oh… oh boy." Elise gasps, then proceeds to pulls her legs closer.

"Lady Elise?" Hinoka asks.

"I'm going all out for this…" Effie's armor, and roughly **2-tons** of enchanted training rocks fall off, leaving the Knight with naught but her breast wrap and undergarments. "This way, I saw a good one on the way here." She then steps out, and leads Keaton to just outside of his own den, to a well-aged tree, at least fifty years old, an oak.

"And you're going to…?" Punch it down? Keaton isn't too sure, though he did have to contain his own awe when Effie shedded nearly 3-tons of added weight.

"I'll show you." She crouches down, then grips around the base of the tree. She then starts pulling… hard. She pulls even as her feet dig into the ground, she pulls and the slightest sound of cracking can be heard. She takes a breath mid-pull and yells, "No more holding back!"

"Uh… oh, shit." Keaton steps back as the **human** starts to uproot the tree with sheer force. "Alright, uh, Effie…?"

"Not… done!" She huffs out, because even when she manages to uproot the over 50-year old tree, she reposition her grip to hold it from the bottom and… "For my liege!" She then proceeds to throw it over her head, and it travels far.

It goes high enough to hit a low-altitude flying unit, it goes far enough to travel across his den, and it keeps going until it finds a new home atop a dozen crown of trees.

Effie then calmly turns around to Keaton, who looks like he had just seen the end of the world, two times over. "What the…" He starts.

"Impressed?" Sure, she's sweating bullets from that, but Effie did it.

"Uh-huh." Keaton nods. "Effie, do…"

"No." She swiftly cuts him off, knowing exactly where that train of thought is going, "I want a husband, not a mate."

"Are you…?"

"Yep." She extends a hand, "I enjoyed this, though… can we do this again sometime?"

Keaton looks at Effie. See, there's this term 'built like a brick wall', but… Effie isn't built like one. She **is** one… and a steel one at that. "Effie? Can I… punch your chest?"

"Huh?" She looks down, "Uh, sure?"

And so Keaton does, unshifted. "Ow! The hell… why do you even wear armor?!" He shakes his hand.

"Because raw muscle doesn't protect from swords, lances, axes…" She trails off, then her stomach lets out the most devastating growl it has ever had since she started her training. "So… I'm going to go eat now. If you want any of that food, you better hurry up." She walks off.

Keaton, who was caught somewhere between 'What the…' and 'Did that really happen?' took him nearly a minute before he finally moved to catch up, but even then… about one-third of that feast was _gone_.

* * *

**A/N:** Was this over-the-top? I hope. Though, I really enjoyed this one. It's nice to take a step back and actually detail some of the crazy combat moves that occur in these games...


End file.
